A Stríð á Milli Systkina
by Brissar316
Summary: A young girl's parents are murdered in their own house. Having seen the attackers she sets out for revenge. Her quest will change her life and the world forever.


**_A Stríð á Milli Systkina_**

_This day bears to fruition the efforts of five years of hard work, the armies of The Flame and the Golden Fields gathered to make war. It is Strange that things had come to this. The armies were lead by a brother and a sister. The whole of the realm was covered in the sweltering heat of war. Among the army of The Flame, were many guild members who wanted to fight for their beliefs and thousands of demons. In the army of the Golden fields, there were soldiers fighting for their homes and families along with angels. _

_The siblings stepped forth from their commands towards no-man's land. "You know it is pointless to stand against me brother. Surrender now and come back to the life we once had," Said the woman. _

_"__You know the life we once had was lost to us on that day. The Light will prevail, it always has sister. Behold the Angelic Army of The Golden Fields" Said the man. _

_The two siblings stared at each other. One said an ancient creed of righteous vengeance in their head, while the other cast a curse they had made in their head. "May your blade stay sharp and your gun never miss, brother." Said Aeona._

_"__And may your mind be keen and your mace stronger than earth, sister." Said Ditaric. _

On the night of Midsummer's Eve, everything changed for the girl named Aeona Unx. Aeona had been thinking about the stuff her mentally unstable parents had made her do, so many humiliating things over the years.

Sitting in her room on the second floor of the Unx mansion, Aeona recounted the years of being forced into prostitution by her parents simply for more money. With her fire red hair she lay on her four poster bed slowly slipping into a deep slumber.

Suddenly a massive light appeared outside her bedroom window. '_Must be the Midsummer Fire Festival, wait, hold on. This is only Midsummer's Eve. The burning of the memorial pyre is tomorrow,' _she thought_. _She jumped out of bed, fully clothed…well, more clothed than usual, no thanks to her parents. The light turned out to be a raging torrent of fire. "A maelstrom of fire? But that means…" A short, piercing scream filled the air with instant horror.

"DEMONS!"

But why here? Why now? Demons don't do things just because. They move with purpose. _Dammit. Can't something bad happen to someone else? No, of course not. Then my life would only be filled with sex and humility. Mmmmm, what a welcome change of pace. _The front door to the Unx mansion shattered into thousands of splinters. Aeona quickly ran to the staircase just outside her room. Right before her eyes were two demons strolling into her home as if they owned the place. They looked humanoid in nature but they had wings as black as onyx. Their skin was an assortment of different hues of purples, blues and dark greens all blended together. On the chest of one of the heavily muscled beings were markings that glowed a florescent green.

The two demons looked right at the young girl. "(Your will is our command.)" Said the one with the glowing markings. After that they started walking about the house looking for something, or someone.

"Great, just fucking great. I got two demons walking around the house. They obviously don't speak my language. Well if this isn't as good an excuse as any to leave this nightmarish place, then I don't know what is." With the last of her ranting done and over with, Aeona went to her room and packed her stuff. "Only the essentials." As she looked at the narrow range of clothing she had. Her wardrobe consisted of four cloth dresses, three tight leather one-piece suits, all of which had been bought by her parents, and six pairs of clothes she had made herself that weren't at all revealing. "Hold on a second. There's something missing here." She said as she went to her closet and found a chainmail suit that the blacksmith had made her to pay for her services. "I think the occasion calls for it."

As she finished putting on a leather undershirt and donning the armor she heard a female scream. The moment the sound reached her ears she knew it was a death cry, her mother was dead. She then heard footsteps running through the building towards the screaming. _Must be father. I really don't care whether they live or die. I'm leaving this place!_ She finished packing what clothes she was going to need, and then proceeded downstairs toward the kitchen. As she reached the marble floor, the entire house shook. And a tremendous roar from one of the demons overcame all the sounds of the world. _Father's dead by now I'm sure._ She felt a grin growing on her face as she formed the thought. _Both of my parents, dead? Life is beginning to look up. But now the demons will be after me. _Dread and fear filled her heart.

She cautiously continued to the kitchen to fill the rest of her bag with food for her journey to, "anywhere but here." When she rounded the last corner to the kitchen she found herself face-to-face with the demons. _Shit! I was so close too. _

"(My princess, we have done as you have commanded. Now we take our leave. Please call upon us again if the need should arise.)" Said the glowing demon as they both inclined their heads and vanished.

"What the fuck was that all about?! Screw it! I don't care anymore." She quickly grabbed what food she could and ran. She ran for so long that she had lost track of time and place. She had left the manor around two candle marks into the day and headed east. But now the first rays of light were beginning to creep into the world. Birds were singing and crickets chirping. "This should be far enough. I need to get some sleep." She found a big oak tree to lie down under. While still only in her armor and leather pants she went to sleep, uncaring if anyone found her.

As chance would so have it, no one found her while the young adult female was sleeping. Morning turned into day, day turned to night. She awoke slowly to surprisingly find that it was night. "I knew I was tired but damn." She slowly started to remember the events of last night. "Mom! Dad!" She said with earnest sorrow. "They put me through The Flame but still, they are, and they were, my parents. But now I'm free. Free to do as _I _please. Free to dress as _I _please." Some emotion started to grow inside her. Guilt? Revenge? Rebirth? Maybe a bit of each.

After much of the night debating on what to do with herself, she had decided to travel to Mombossa to learn from Ditaric. Ditaric, the world's most renowned and most infamous Mercenary. No love for humans, angels and demons alike. Unlike other mercenaries, Ditaric thinks like everyone else, acts like them. He alone was the son of The Demon King Hotir Traefix. Aeona could indeed learn much from him. The only problem was that Mombossa was on the other side of the continent.

"Ornithopters! Of course. The Goblins operate an Ornithopter travel system intercontinental." She said as she walked into the arcanica city of Raitk. Ornithopters were nothing more than a giant flying boat with cloth wings. The city was majestic. Everything was made with arcanica rather than tangible materials. There were many sections to the city. Each section represented a different element. There are five single element sections, ten double element sections and ten triple element sections. The buildings in each section were made of that section's respective elements. At the heart of the city was a wondrous palisade made of the five original elements, and at the top, her destination, an Ornithopter. "Just that much closer to having my revenge."

On her way towards the palisade the Ornithopter that was docked, flew away. "Well I guess I'm stuck here for a couple of hours." She said with a disappointed look on her face. "Let's see, I grabbed some money and food before I left. I could go grab some clothes." Aeona's face instantly light up at the idea of not having to wear the clothes of a whore again. "Even so, I'm definitely keeping this chainmail." With her mind made up on what to do for the next couple of hours, she set out on a quest to find a bazaar, where she hoped she could find some local clothes so as not to attract attention. As she wondered aimlessly around looking for the bazaar, many people simply stared at her, interested in a new comer who looked so out of place.

She eventually found one of the twenty-five bazaars in the city. The place was so busy that even a rat wouldn't dare venture into the street. After almost an entire candle mark she had a couple new pairs of clothes, which were rather practical and comfortable for what she expected to be doing. She also bought some small sandwiches. After eating she felt refreshed and was ready to go back to the palisade to catch the next Ornithopter. By the time she was within eye shot of the palisade there was another one already docked. "SHIT! I got to hurry."

She managed to make it to the palisade in fifteen minutes. As she was running up the stairs to the Air Docks, she heard a commotion on the level above her. "Ditaric?!" Someone yelled.

_Ditaric? Here? My luck really is starting to turn around._ She thought to herself as she ran up the remaining stairs with renewed vigor. As she climbed the last stair, standing right in front of her was the legendary "Ditaric." She said as quietly as possible while still allowing the man to hear her. After the initial shock, "Oh I'm…..I'm sorry." She flustered as she moved out of the way.

"It's quite alright." He said with a casual gentle voice. He started walking down the stairs.

"Ummm excuse me. Mister Ditaric? Excuse me but I was hoping I could ask you a question." She asked. Ditaric slowly turned around to face the red-headed woman.

"Walk with me then. I won't be slowed down when I have a job to do." She quickly followed behind the intimidating figure wearing a red leather trench coat with black leather shirt and pants. When they were out of ear shot of everyone else, Ditaric asked "Now, what's your question?"

"Well sir, I want to be your apprentice. I want to learn how to fight." She answered as they continued to descend the stairs back down the tower. "Please sir. My parents were killed by demons on Midsummer's Eve." Ditaric made no indication that he felt sympathetic for her. He simply looked at her from head to toe with practiced eyes.

"Midsummer's Eve? You wouldn't happen to be the daughter of the Unx family would you?"

"Yes that's me." She replied with an energetic voice.

"I'm going to regret this. Take this card." He reached into his coat and pulled out a card made of demonic green fire. "Get on the Ornithopter. And get off at Mombossa. Ask the gate guard to direct you to my place. If he asks why, just show him this card. He'll know what to do." He finished as he passed the magic card to Aeona.

"Thank you. Very much. But I must ask, why can't I come with you?"

She must have hit a nerve and tried his patience. "Look. I already told you I don't like to be slowed on the job. I'm already doing more than I normally would by allowing you stay with me and to be my apprentice. But you'll soon learn I don't like pointless questions. Now, since you ask, I am on my way to see what I can learn about the demons that killed your parents." Explained Ditaric.

"I want to go with you!"

"You either get on that Ornithopter or stay here. The first option leads to what you seek. The second leads to death. Your choice." He continued on his way towards the gates of the city, leaving Aeona with a decision.

_Fuck! Well what choice do I have? _After realizing that she didn't have a choice, she continued to her original destination. After a few minutes of walking up some more stairs she arrived at the gate to the Ornithopter. She paid the guard and walked across the gangplank into the cargo hold. The entire ship was made of wood and metal. The goblins, being a race of ingenuity instead of arcanica, used propellers to move the ship and the wings to keep it aloft.

After taking a few minutes to see the majestic city from the air, Aeona decided to go down to the mess and bazaar of the Ornithopter, via the staircase in the center of the deck. The ship was for all intensive purposes, a flying city. The lower deck wasn't very roomy due to all the tables, the kitchen and the merchants all set up inside of a ship no bigger than a modest tavern. From what Aeona could see there were no beds to sleep on.

She started walking around the cool cabin, wishing she'd brought something a little warmer, to see what was available. She saw a Goblin chef making turtle soup, and bought a bowl. The meat was tender, juicy and different. But in the end, the whole thing tasted like chicken in a mushroom stew. She then decided to try to sell her chainmail. The first merchant she went to was very interested in the unenchanted item. After some haggling, the merchant agreed on ten silver falcons, enough to pay for a year-long travel! _Stupid idiot. It's only iron. _After making a very profitable deal, she proceeded to the captain's quarters. Knocking politely, she entered a small room in the aft of the ship.

"Ah. Greetings traveler. How might I be able to help you?" He asked in heavily accented common.

"I was just wondering sir, is there any sleeping quarters aboard this ship?" Asked Aeona, who was, at this point, very tired.

"Hahaahahhaahaha. You obviously missed the sign on the stair walls. The beds are on the underside of the tables. It saved us money with the construction of the ship, and it allows us to keep an eye on everyone at once. Is there anything else that you wanted to be asking lass?"

"Oh, no. Nothing else sir. Have a good evening sir."

"Sleep well misses….."

"Unx. My family name is Unx. Though, I must admit, I'm the only one left." explained Aeona.

"Unx? You mean the really rich family with the one girl some miles outside Raitk?!"

"Yes, that's the one."

"Oh my. I'm so sorry if anything hasn't met your standards, my lady. Here, let me pay you back for your ticket." He said as he scurried through a drawer for his money purse.

"Oh please no. I'm the only Unx left. I'm starting a different way of life. I'm going to earn my own way in the world." Aeona stated.

"Very well. Either way, let me know if you _ever _need anything." said The Captain. As he finished, he let out a breath of air. "So they're dead. Eh, never mind. Get some rest my lady. We should be arriving in Mombossa mid day tomorrow."

"Good night. Captain."

After her little talk with the captain, she ventured up to the upper-most deck of the ship. By then the sun was setting behind her and the night rising before her. Flying above the clouds had some advantages, a crystal clear view of the night sky. She decided to sit against the covering of the stairs and stare at the sky ahead of her. She eventually grew tired enough to fall asleep looking at the edge of the world. _Finally. I know what it's like to feel bliss. _

She eventually woke up to the sun rising on the bow of the great ship. After rubbing her eyes, getting those irritating pieces of crap that form around your eyes at night, she went down to the main cabin and looked around to see blood everywhere. Blood all over the deck. The stairs and the helm. She rushed to the mess cabin. But the sight was much the same here as well. She frantically went to the captain's cabin. She broke the door open to find the little brown goblin captain getting dressed.

"What in the name of Outland are you doing?!" He yelled as he quickly finished getting dressed.

"You're…..You're alive!"

"What are you babbling on about? Of course I'm alive!"

"Everyone else is dead!" exclaimed Aeona.

"That's not funny lady. Now look I have work that needs doing." He finished as he pushed his way out of the cabin. What he saw was a captain's worst nightmare; a skeleton crew, literally.

"So, think I'm still babbling?"

"Dammit! When you woke up this morning, where was the sun?!" He asked hastily.

"Right in my eyes."

"Interesting. This blood has had time to dry, but the ship hasn't changed course at all. You'd best take what you'll need and get ready to depart. I'll direct us into the Mombossa Air Docks."

"Yes sir."

Aeona walked towards the merchant stands as the captain climbed the stairs. Aeona took all the money she could find except for one platinum crown that she would give to the captain. She also found the full chain suit that she had sold to the merchant. She also grabbed all the potions and magical items she could find, which wasn't much because only a fool would take a lot of expensive stuff on an Ornithopter. Next stop was the kitchen for some food. She found enough for her and the captain.

Afterwards she took all of her stuff and the food to the main deck. The Goblin captain saw that she carried food and walked over. Together they ate a cold meal of bread with left over turtle meat. A few hours after eating, they arrived at Mombossa Air Docks. Even if she had wanted to, she couldn't have looked away. The Docks were giant platforms made of wood kept aloft by massive mechanical wings made of metal and cloth. All the platforms were all interconnected by catwalks. They were also connected to a tower that stretched far below the clouds.

After being intoxicated by the magnificent view, she remembered to give the captain his platinum crown. They were soon safely docked and tethered to the Docks. Once the ship had stopped bobbing so much Aeona threw her stuff onto the dock and jumped down after it. The captain did the same but looked a little sore after the landing. Together the two proceeded to the tower. It took almost half a candle mark just to get there, not to mention how long it took to get into it from there.

Once inside the tower they found a bustling city in and of itself. No room to breathe, no room to move, every inch of the floor covered with feet, even the air was packed full of indistinct noises. The building, unlike the palisade of Raitk, was made of metal, stone and glass. The building itself looked more like a cathedral spire than a tower leading to a set of air docks. The walls were made of a collection of different stones varying in every color imaginable, like a giant color wheel. The support columns were made of varying types of metals. The walls were decorated by pieces of stained glass windows depicting a story.

Aeona reached into one of her pockets and pulled out the card that Ditaric had given her. "I have business to attend to. Thank you for the ride, and sorry for your crew. Hope that platinum crown helps with business." She said as she held out her hand to the Goblin.

"Over all, a pleasure doing business with ya. I'll find myself a new crew within the day." He shook the Unx lady's hand.

With goodbyes being said and done, they parted their separate ways. Aeona walked towards one of the many guards on duty in the tower. "Hello the Guard."

"Hello the Traveler. What can I do for you?" replied the Guard.

"Ditaric gave me this card. He told me to show it to a guard." She said as she held the demonic green card.

"Ah. Wait here while I go get a veteran." He walked off and disappeared into the crowd.

He returned with another guard barely five minutes later. The new member walked over to Aeona, while the other guard walked back to his post. "Let me see this card of yours." said the new guard with a tone that spoke not a suggestion, but rather an order. Aeona held out the card for the guard to inspect. "I see. Follow me." They turned and walked over towards the other side of the spire. Aeona willingly followed, only because she wanted to be Ditaric's apprentice, fore she did not exactly trust the guard.

The two stopped at a part of the wall that looked like it parted into a room. The wall slid to the side to reveal a metal cage suspended by a heavy chain. "Get on." Once she reluctantly did so, the guard pressed a button that was at the bottom of a line of other buttons. "Hold on." He no sooner finished when the cage started to drop at an incredible speed. They kept falling for about a minute. By the time they reached the bottom Aeona had thrown up twice from the experience. The guard, she noticed looked perfectly fine. The wall in front of them removed itself once again. "This way."

The scene just the same as it had been before they got on the elevator. But something was different; the air wasn't as clean. After fighting with the crowd of people on this level, they came to a glass door leading outside to the city.

As the two people approached the door, Aeona saw a city that looked like a metropolis of stone made by elves, trees covering a good portion of the cityscape. The city looked like the embodiment of perfection. Even the moss that was growing in many places only added to the spectacle. As the guard opened the door a burst of fresh air filled Aeona's lungs. White bird creatures filled the sky. The sky was a bright blue, like the blue of tropical water. "What an incredible place!"

"We take pride in having such a beautiful city." said the guard. "These buildings have been standing for the better part of a thousand years. It has been debated many times as to whether or not we should invest in removing the moss. But I personally believe that the moss-covered structures add to the feeling the city gives off." He explained.

"I look forward to spending my time here in Mombossa. But anyway, where can I find Ditaric's house? He told me to be there when he got back."

"Ditaric huh? The mercenary himself lives in a house down that road." As he pointed down the main road of the city, right in front of the tower. "It's the farthest living space on the left. You'll know when you found it. If I might ask, why are you going there?"

"I'm to become his apprentice and learn his skills." explained Aeona.

"Another person looking to learn how to become a fighter. Good luck, you're going to need it. I hear he's a nut case. But who knows, maybe it's just part of being a demon living in a human body. Hope you find what you're looking for, and again, good luck."

"Thanks." With business settled, the two went their separate ways. Aeona went down the main road as directed by the guard. The road was lined with dozens of various trees and covered with patches of spreading green moss. Aeona took her sweet time getting to Ditaric's quarters due to the incredible architecture and stunning views. _I'm really going to enjoy staying here for a while. _She thought. Eventually she made her way to the easily recognizable space that belonged to Ditaric.

The door way was decorated with demonic lamps on one side, and various religious symbols on the other. Some of which she didn't even recognize. "He must travel to other continents to know this many." She thought out loud. She took her shoes off and stepped inside the living quarters. The world changed around her. Instead of finding herself in a room befitting the decoration outside, the interior was well lit and looked like it belonged to an apothecary.

After taking in and evaluating her new surroundings, Aeona saw a map of the world on the wall. It amazed her that the world was this big. All she knew of the world was what she'd seen around her since birth. Never mind the other six continents that formed a circle around her continent of Raiton. The others were labeled Fraifton, Orteon, Vaefore, Naymor, Faeloc and Dygon. Each of the foreign lands also had what she assumed was the name of the dominant race of that continent written under it.

"May I help you Ms. Unx?"

She shrieked at being surprised by the unknown voice in such a strange place. "W….Who ar….are you?" She stuttered.

"Who is hardly the correct question. For a name is unimportant. But by asking what, you are able to assess how easy or hard it would be to kill your confronter. For instance, say I was a demon, your chances of killing me are very slim, but if I was a felhound instead, you wouldn't have a problem. But because I am just a measly old warlock, you may or may not be able to beat me. Never assess anyone based on looks, race or profession alone, they only reveal so much."

"As important as that may be, you still didn't answer my question. Who are you?" She asked once again.

"Open your mind and ears; hear my name travel upon the air. Doing so will teach you the basics of Air Whispering. This once mastered, will allow you to whisper to anyone in the world. Now, tell me what you hear."

She listened closely and could vaguely hear the voices in her head say to her. _Tel…vor_ "Telvor? Is that correct?"

He smiled. "Now that you know how to listen, you must learn how to speak. But first, let me show you to your quarters. Also, Ditaric and I will be talking and instructing you by both Whispering and vocal means so keep your ears and mind open." After he finished he walked towards a stair case going to a second level.

This level was much more open than the first and also better lit due to massive windows with no glass panes restricting the midday light. "Yours is the room on the left. The only thing in it was a bed big enough for two and a wardrobe. Master Ditaric doesn't mind if you purchase any items to put in your room, as it is yours and yours alone."

_What he means is that, I don't mind what you do with your room; however the room itself still belongs to me. Welcome to my home and your new living space for as long as your teachings continue. Telvor, please instruct our pupil on how to speak using the whisper. She will have need for it during her studies while I'm away on jobs. When you have instructed her, she is to contact me. For now I must go. I should be home in three days. _Whispered the air.

"I'm guessing that there's a down side to whispering?" Asked Aeona.

"But of course." Replied Telvor. "All abilities, no matter how simple or mundane, have a drawback. The drawback to whispering is that anyone who knows how to listen can hear what is in the air. Now, all you have to do in order to whisper is to think what you want to say, and then will the words to leave your mind and go forth into the air. The distance that the words travel is based upon how much you will the words out. Think of it as simply talking and yelling with your mind. For now, I will see to my duties as you do what you want within the city while trying to talk to me. Once I have confirmed one of your messages and directed you in all possible corrections, you are to contact Ditaric in the same fashion. Good luck."

After his teachings on how to whisper, Telvor went back down stairs. Aeona decided to recall everything of import that had been said since she arrived at the house. _Whispering, warlocks, questions, assessments. Good god. This is going to be tough. _She thought.

_Not only tough, but also a trying and a once in a lifetime experience. Congratulations, you have successfully whispered. However, I do believe that that was merely by accident. You need to learn to think about things passively and whispering about them actively. You don't want all your thoughts being open to the public. "_Thankfully, your message was weak and probably barely audible to anyone who might be listening outside the house. If you wish to talk to someone inside this house, that is a good voice, but be careful. Continue."

"Holy crap, note to self; don't think unless you're trying to whisper to someone. Oh well, might as well actually try to whisper while I'm unpacking my stuff." And so she proceeded to unpack while consciously whispering to Telvor. After a dozen or so attempts and corrections, she finally got it. Both she and Telvor were confident that she would be able to contact Ditaric without incident. But before she did so, she finished unpacking all her items.

_Master Ditaric, I feel that I have mastered whispering, at least for the time being. _She whispered with her mind.

_I must say, very well done. Few can talk, fewer yet can propel their thoughts across a continent. However, later you will learn how to do so across the world. And farther yet into other worlds. But, that is a lesson for another time. Telvor, please instruct her in basic armor and weapons skills. There are some weapons and armor if she hasn't brought her own. It looks like I'll be returning sooner than I originally planned. It appears that the demons have other plans than revealing themselves to me at the current time. I should be back within two days if all goes well._

"It appears that the master is well pleased with your progress. But your training is nowhere near truly beginning. Please follow me to the basement, where I will begin your lessons in combat." Aeona followed Telvor downstairs from the main floor. The only thing she saw was blackness. "Oh, forgive me. I forgot that you haven't learned how to see in the dark. Faetha." At the sound of the word her skin became covered with goose bumps. And in an instant, floating werelights appeared all along the wall of a circular room.

The walls were common granite, but upon closer inspection one would see that there were veins of various gems, creating a beautiful color display around the room. There was nothing in the room but a large cabinet, a table and a strange symbol painted in the middle of the floor. When Aeona asked Telvor what is was for he said, "It's so that I can teleport things, perform rituals and raise the dead. But never mind that. You've got your own armor I see, but you still need a weapon. Have you ever used any kind of melee weapon before?"

"Once, I seem to remember it being called a "Brettist-vopn", if I remember correctly."

_Well that's hardly helpful, but also intriguing. Brettist-vopn means morph-weapon. It will assume the shape of a weapon that matches your body, soul and mind. You must have a balance between the three in order to use one correctly. They are both incredible and terrible weapons. At any given time the shape of the weapon may change, leaving you with an unfamiliar weapon. However, they are great because depending on the balance, you can create a completely different weapon, making it unique. _She heard in the air.

"But as chance might have it, we have two locked up in the cabinet. I suppose, seems how your more-or-less accustomed to them, I will let you use one." He said as he walked over to retrieve the weapon. Before he touched what looked like a regular bar of steel, he muttered what Aeona assumed was a spell. Or was it a prayer? When he touched the bar, it began to bubble. Slowly the bar transformed into a staff with a snake coiling around it. "Probably the best thing about these weapons is that they are practically weightless. You saw the bar that this transformed from right? No matter how big the weapon, it will always weigh as much as the bar it was formed from. Here, catch."

As he threw the staff it began to immediately transform back into the bar of steel. She caught it with ease. It was light, no more than ten pounds. Once again, the bar began to bubble. But this time instead of turning into a staff, it transformed into a majestic blade in the form of a half-circle. "Wow. That's awesome." She stated.

"Interesting, the shape of the weapon suggests that your mind, soul and body are in a balance facing the opposite direction of what they should be. It's seems that you are either good pretending to be evil, or evil pretending to be good. You were meant for one thing, and one thing only. I must inform Master Ditaric about this immediately."

_Master Ditaric, I let her use the Brettist-vopn. It would seem she is the same as you. The weapon is in the exact form as it was for you._ He whispered. Normally Aeona would have been able to hear the words, but this time it appears that Telvor willed them away too much for the voices to be understood by less practiced ears.

_What did you tell him? _Aeona whispered.

"Nothing that concerns you at the present time" He replied.

_Nothing that concerns her at the present time?! My god Telvor. Do you have any idea what this means?! It means that she and I are brother and sister! That we are both offspring of Hotir! It also means that the scrolls have indeed foretold the future. Telvor, summon me using the circle. _

_Wait, hold up and stop everything! What in the blaze are you two talking about? That I'm Ditaric's sister? That I'm a demon? You mean to say that I'm everything I want to destroy? What the fuck?! _Whispered Aeona.

"Just shut up for a minute and let me concentrate!" Telvor yelled before he raised his hands and started chanting in a language completely lost to Aeona.

After a minute of a lone voice, chanting words of arcanica, other voices began the chant as well. Incoherent voices, as if words traveling from the pits of the flame itself. And then, a reddish-orange orb appeared above the center of the circle. With a flash of light, Ditaric appeared kneeling on the ground. As he looked up at the two other inhabitants of the room, his face turned red with fury. At who, Aeona was not sure.

As he stood up the air seemed to become more packed. As if there was some kind of unknown pressure building. Aeona and Telvor fell to their knees, gasping. Each of them in turn looked up at Ditaric to see him slowly walking towards them, a look of inexplicable terror formed into his being. Whatever was going to happen, it wasn't going to be pretty.

Carefully, he looked over each them. They looked so pathetic to him, lying on the ground gasping for air. But no matter how frustrated he was at Telvor for his ignorance, he couldn't harm his sister. Slowly the pressure released to keep them from dying. Despite his best efforts not to do so, the two slipped into unconsciousness.

Aeona awoke with a gasp as she sprang up. She laid right back down, but this time she stayed awake. She slowly began to remember what had happened. _Brother, where are you? _She asked through the air. A moment later she heard footsteps in the room next to her, and a door open. Ditaric stopped at the doorway to her room.

"How are you feeling sis?" He asked with a rather sentimental voice.

"I suppose I'm fine given the circumstances. And you Brother?"

_I'll be fine. After all, I only found out you were my sister. You found out I was your brother and nearly died. _

_Ya, I guess you're right. So after my training is complete we can make killing a family business huh? _

"Doubtful, I don't think we'll be killing anymore now."

"Just one question, if we're brother and sister how is it that I was raised by the Unx family?" Aeona asked.

"I can only speculate that you were born first and were sent away for your own protection, because I have no knowledge of you ever being born in my time. But with that being said, you have more power than I could ever hope to imagine, despite what you may or may not know. You will always be stronger in everything that you do. That's the way Demons work; the more offspring a couple have, the weaker the younger ones are."

_Why do you think our Brettist-vopn shapes are half-circles?_ Aeona asked through the air.

_I have my doubts about it, but I think it's because we should be fighting FOR the Demons. Rather than remaining in this world._ He replied.

"But if that's true then you have been wrong all this time. Doesn't that bother you?"

"I'll learn to deal with the decisions of the past, but I would like to make the right decisions for the future. And it also explains a few things. If you're ready I'd like to personally take over your training and leave Telvor in charge of the dealings of the business."

"Can't we rest till the morning? I'm still tired despite being asleep for what looks like about ten hours." She said as she looked out the window to see darkness shrouded in the blood red light from the moon.

"Ya sure, you look like you could use it. Now go to sleep. We've got a long day ahead of us." As he finished talking he turned around and walked back to his room.

_Good night._

Aeona awoke to see bright light coming through the window. There were many people outside talking, and going about their own business. The day appeared to just be starting for the people of Mombossa. She got out of bed and got dressed into some practical clothes and donned her armor. _Brother, are you hungry? I'll make breakfast. _She waited a moment for a response, but none came. _Brother?! _She said with enough will to be able to reach out to the edges of the city.

_You really mustn't do that unless you've searched the immediate area for the person you're trying to talk to. Now, what is it that you wanted say?_

Aeona walked down stairs to the main lounge area. "I just wanted to say I'll make breakfast."

"We don't eat till after your first lesson. You don't want to be fighting on a full stomach, it isn't pretty. We'll start where you and Telvor left off yesterday. You will be using the Brettist-vopn again. I'm interested to see what your weapon will be in light of everything that has happened." Explained Ditaric.

Together the two siblings walked downstairs to the lower level of the house. Ditaric walked straight towards the cabinet that contained the Brettist-vopn. Before he touched the weapon he stayed his hand, sighed then proceeded to grab the weapon. After it bubbled it began to form into a pistol. "I figured as much. Guns are a symbol of someone who believes or knows that they are less powerful than the person they are confronted with. This is so because pistols and rifles have more power and range than a sword. When you have a gun, strength doesn't matter." He walked over to Aeona who had stopped at the circle on the ground. He slowly held out his hand to allow his sister to take it.

When Aeona took the pistol it once again bubbled and formed into a giant claymore. The weapon was magnificent and had death spelled out for anyone misfortunate enough to cross blades with the wielder. Even by claymore standards it was huge, easily six feet long just for the blade. The handle was an additional foot and a half, and in the shape of a cross with a decent sized pommel. But something was off about the weapon. "This weighs too much."

After Ditaric got over the shock of seeing such a beautiful weapon, he responded to Aeona's comment. "What do you mean? It should weigh the same as the bar."

"Not anymore. This thing easily weighs fifty pounds. Is it possible that because this is such a huge blade that it has altered its weight to allow for a more effective weapon?"

_Or, all of us before that have used it, had it changed into a regular sized sword or gun that it didn't need to change its weight._ Explained Ditaric through the air.

Aeona thought about it for a minute. It was possible but it defied what people knew about Brettist-vopns. Suddenly something occurred to her, "Does a person's heart, mind and soul determine the materials that the weapon is made of? Or are they all the same material?"

Ditaric simply smiled. "I'm impressed that you picked up on that. Many people don't bother to ask it. Your first thought was correct. The materials of the weapon remain the same, but a person's balance and resolve will alter the strength of the material. The wielder may also allow the weapon color. But only if the wielder wishes it." As he finished speaking, color began to flow into the claymore which was still being wielded by a single hand. The cross shaped handle turned into a black metal with white details engraved into it. The crescent shaped hand guard turned into a dark blood red color. But most noticeably, the blade changed to color of the demon skin, blues, purples and greens all flowing together to form a perfect mixture.

"I like this." Said Aeona.

"Now it's time to see what you're made of." Ditaric said as he pulled out another Brettist-vopn. Once again it turned into a pistol. But this time he allowed color to flow into the weapon. The stock of the gun turned into solid black and details appeared colored silver. "I'm going to shoot three bullets at you. I want you to block them with your claymore."

"Wait. Hold on, are you going to aim for the claymore or are you just going to fire and I have to block them?" Asked Aeona.

"I'm going to aim for the claymore, so don't move it. Ready? 3, 2, 1" Bang. Bang. Bang. All three bullets fired one right after the other, all hitting the same spot. Both Aeona and Ditaric looked at the spot expecting to see shatter marks and dents. But all they saw were three bullets forced together along the flat of the blade. No dents, no scratches, just flawless metal. "You must have a very strong conviction to be able to just stop three bullets like they nothing but bugs. Ok, you can keep that. The claymore is yours. I hope that for your sake, that your conviction remains adamant and that no part of you falters. From this moment on I won't hold back anything."

"Sounds good. Let's do this then. What's next?" Asked Aeona excitedly.

"Now, we fight. I'll be using a regular steel sword till you develop the reflexes and skills to block bullets." He tossed away his pistol and drew out a sword from within his trench coat. They both assumed a fighting pose and waited for the other to attack. They began to circle each other. Ditaric made the first move, he charged at Aeona with his sword raised above his head. She was ready for the attack though. At the last second she side stepped and went to cleave Ditaric in half from the side. But he countered her attack by jumping and rolling, forcing his sword to hit the claymore and direct it off course. He continued to roll and used it as a chance to attack, bringing his sword in for an upper cut.

They continued to attack and counter-attack for many minutes, until they were both hyperventilating and drenched with sweat. Ditaric was first to lower his sword. "It appears that we are too evenly matched. This would go all day, or until you actually develop some skill with that monster. Are you sure you've never had proper training before?" He asked.

"If I had, wouldn't I have won?" She asked smiling."Time for breakfast, you must be hungry too." Ditaric simply shrugged as Aeona set the Brettist-vopn on a table and began to walk back upstairs.

_Oh ya, I forgot to tell you that there isn't a kitchen in this place. Telvor and I always go out and find food around the city. _

_You should have said something sooner. Oh well, let's go find some food._

Together the siblings set out to find food. They walked through the city in no particular direction, talking about how their lives had been before they met each other. Eventually they stopped at a small empty tavern on the other side of the city. After they paid for their meals, they went back to the house to continue training. On their way back they took separate paths back to allow Aeona the chance to hone her skills in Whispering.

When they both got back to the house it was shortly before noon. "Would you like to continue with your swordsmanship skills or would you like to learn the basic principles of arcanica?"

_I think for now that I'd like stick with swordsmanship. Maybe we can work on the arcanica stuff next week?_

_That's fine. It'll give you the time needed to learn a few forms or master one._

Over the next few days they continued Aeona's training in swords. She excelled faster than Ditaric could have ever predicted. By the end of the week Aeona was able to best Ditaric under any circumstances or in any environment. "I'm very impressed with your skill development. At this rate I should be able to shoot at you in the next week or so. That is, if you develop the reflexes that soon. But from what I've seen in the past five days shows me that you'll have no problems." Aeona's sword training continued for the rest of the week, by which time she had nearly cleaved Ditaric in half under multiple occasions.

_Alright, I've had enough being swung at. Telvor, it's your turn to teach her the art of arcanica. A fair warning though, she learns and excels very fast. By the time you've found her weakness, it has already become her strength. _"I suggest that you place wards around yourself for the duration of these lessons."

_I've been watching the lessons between you two, and I agree completely. She is become a wonderful piece of art. _Whispered Telvor.

With most of Aeona's swordsmanship lessons at an end, Telvor began teaching her the powers of arcanica. "As I've already told you, every form of arcane has a downside. With Whispering it's the simple fact that anyone can listen if they know how to. However, the downsides are not always so harmless. For instance, when using arcanica fire, it won't just affect the target of the spell. If you summon fire to your hand, it will burn you. That is why you should wear gloves or something." _But as you are a demon child, I'm not sure if that will have any effect on you._

_Speaking of demons, I have a question that's been bothering me for a while. How is it that I'm a demon, but yet I look human? _Asked Aeona.

"Hahahahahahaha. Demons are passively shape shifters. They can be any race at any time. That is one of the things that makes them so…. Devilish. You never know when there's one around. Before we begin, if you wish I can guide in shape shifting." Said Telvor.

"That would be most appreciated. I think that whilst inside the house, I would like to be in my natural form." Replied Aeona.

_I figured. Now, all you have to do is say the words "__Snúðu_ _mér_ _í_ _veru_ _myrkursins__."While thinking about what they look like. Now, because this is a natural ability to your kind, there is no drawback to it. It has become a part of you and your race. Try it. _

Aeona closed her eyes and thought about the demon with the green markings from the night of her parents' death. "Snúðu mér í veru myrkursins." Ditaric had rushed down the stairs just in time to see the transformation. With a burst of blood red light Aeona had changed into a completely different being.

She had wings made of darkness itself, there was no defined shape, just blackness. She had markings that glowed on her chest, like the ones she had already seen, except these were different and glowed purple rather than green. Even her skin was prominently more purple than green or blue. "I'm guessing that color symbolizes a form of rank or caste. Purple being 'Royalty or leadership' and green is something like 'Military officer'. Am I right?"

"To an extent, yes." Replied Telvor. "The color markings do represent a form of caste system. Purple is the symbol of the first born children. Green, second born, blue, the third born. And lastly, no color is considered a mark of shame; you are less powerful than everyone else. One thing though, First born demons receive a personal slave that is either a third or fourth born, at the age of twenty-five. I believe you only have five and half years left, correct?"

_Yeah, that's right. _

"What he doesn't know though is that there are colors higher than purple. A demon can increase his/hers position in the caste system by defeating those of a higher status. For example, if you are a current ruler of the Demons, you have black markings." Explained Ditaric.

_That's very nice but we should continue with our lesson now. It's actually a good idea for her to be in her true form while using arcanica. Being as magical as they are, I'm not sure if there are even downsides for them._

"I suppose you're right Telvor. I'll leave you two to it then. I'll call you both up when it's time to eat. Be careful Telvor."

"Ok, what would you like me to attempt first?" asked Aeona.

"Let's see if you can use a basic fire spell. I want you to picture a ball of fire suspended above your hand and say 'Kúla af eldi'. "

Aeona closed her eyes and pictured a ball of fire in her hand. „Kúla af eldi." She opened her eyes to see a sphere of blue flames ablove her hands.

„Does it hurt at all?" asked Telvor.

_Not in the slightest. I don't feel anything from it. The only thing that feels different is a minute amount of energy missing. But it disappeared so fast I wasn't even sure if it was there to begin with. _She whispered.

„Very interesting. One thing I suppose I should have brought up before having you do that was the ‚concept' of mana. Mana is the name that has been given to a form of energy that lives within all of us. Every spell we use requires a certain amount of mana. With me so far?" Aeona nodded her head. „Good. A person's mana recovers slower while casting spells than it would if they weren't. Now, the fact that your mana, acording to you, dropped so little that you weren't even really aware of it, suggests that with some training, you could cast spells for _days _without stopping. I've known people who damn near pass out just after one casting of that spell. I've never, in all my time known someone to hardly even notice it. I only have the capacity to cast that particular spell about ten times straight."

_I guess Ditaric was right about you._

"Is it possible to increase the amount of mana in your body?" she asked.

"Absolutely. It most definitely is, with much concentration and mental discipline though. Now, I'd like you to throw that fireball at me." As the words left his mouth he knew he was going to regret it, good thing he'd placed wards around him beforehand. Aeona lifted her hand behind her head threw the ball of fire. With a loud blast and a flash of blue light, Telvor went flying backwards across the large circular room. The only thing that stopped him was the wall behind him. The only reason he was still alive was because of the wards. After many minutes of groaning and struggling to get back up, he looked at the wall he had slammed into. The stone was cracked and indented; there were even pieces of stone on the floor. "Ouch. I'll be sure to stay the hell out of your way next time."

"Sorry Master Telvor." Aeona said sympathetically.

"I'll be fine, hopefully." He said as he coughed to get the air back in his lungs. "I'll be using raised corpses for you to practice with from now on. Hækka." When he said the last word a skelatol appendige punched its way through the floor. As the skeleton continued to rise from the ground they began to hear a growling sound. The skeleton was that of some wild kanine from a long forgotten land.

The kanine was intimidating, even with nothing to give it features other than eyes of darkness and red magic flowing through the body. Teeth the size of daggers. In life it would have easily wieghted six-hundred pounds. „This is an animal once known as a Dire Wolf. They lived many thousands of years ago on a continent that has sunk to the bottom of the ocean. However, these animals can still be found in other worlds. But we'll get to that later. For now, I want you to cast fifty fireballs in 5 minutes. All of them either hitting the wolf or the ground around it."

_Keep in mind that this was a test to become a grand master mage in the old days where mages had discovered a way to produce infinite mana. _Ditaric whispered. _Also, you don't have to verbaly say the words, you can just say them in your head. However, this method requires more concentration so that you don't mess up the words. But it is faster. If you accidently incinerate the skeleton, don't worry about it._

_Wait, really? This is a grand master test? This could be interesting. _Aeona replied.

„Begin at my order. Ready? 3...2...1...Go!"

Aeona instantly began casting the spell in her head. She was suprised to see the Dire Wolf start trying to dodge the incoming projectiles. At first she was having a bit of difficulty tracking the beast, but after a few tries she began to hit the skeleton every single time. After the twentieth spell, she began to notice that her ‚mana' was dropping a noticible amount. „two minutes and fourteen castings left." Telvor said. Aeona knew she was going to make it. But knowing was dangerous, she might become over confident and start slowing down. Or worse, start trying to show off. „One minute and two spells left." Aeona threw her forty-nineth fireball, a direct hit to the face of the wolf. On her last spell she really concentrated on the power behind it. She threw the flame as hard as she could. It hit the Dire Wolf in the side of the spinal column. After it took the last blow, it just disintegrated into a pile of ash.

„It looks like I hit it too hard," She said.

„You heard Ditaric, don't worry about it. But I'm very pleased. Only ten known people have ever passed this test. And only after decades of training. You have just started your training and already have the title of grand master."

_I think it's time that both you come up so that we go find some food. Especially you Aeona, after finishing that challenge, you'll probably be weary and in need of food and drink. _Ditaric whispered.

_Sounds like a plan. Where are we going for lunch today? _Aeona whispered as she started going back upstairs. When she got to the door frame, she realized she was too big to fit through it.

„Lady Unx, you might want to change back into your human form. Just a thought. Remember, Snúðu mér í mönnum. Is for turning back into a human."

Aeona sighed at the thought she had forgotten that she was in demon form. „Snúðu mér í mönnum." She said. With a flash of light she was a normal human again. Same red hair, same clothes she had been wearing before transforming into a demon. „Ok, let's go find food." The three companions walked around the city for almost a candlemark trying to find somewhere that smelled good to them. They eventually settled at a tavern.

Three of the walls were made of the same grey stone as the rest of the city. But the side facing the stree was open to the environments. The back of the tavern was slightly more evelvated than the front. With the bar next to the entrance way and extending all the way to the back. „three beers and plates of food." Ditaric told the barkeep, who agknowledged the order and went through a door behind the bar to the kitchen. Together the three took seats at a booth table.

„So, how much tuning does she need with arcanica?" Ditaric asked.

„Hardly any at all. She's excelled rapidly. Just today I noticed many changes in her stature and mentality as she took the test." Replied Telvor.

„Really? I didn't notice any changes in myself. Am I really that oblivious or were they that minute?"

„Don't worry about it too much. Everyone experiences small changes within themselves the more they use arcanica in the beginning." Explained Telvor.

„Really? I would have thought that using arcanica required a constant, stedfast mind." Said Aeona.

„While that is the case, the changes in your mind are mearlly changes in the brain as it adjusts to using arcanica. For example, when a person uses the arcane arts for the first time, a kind of sixth sense is born. This sense is a combination of all five fused together towards the plane of arcanica. It allows you to see, feel, taste, hear and smell the arcanica flowing through the world." Explained Ditaric.

„Are you saying that the arcanica itself, comes from the planet? And that we are nothing more than the means to materialize it?" asked Aeona.

„Yes that is exactly correct." Telvor said as the barkeep brought out their meals. With a quick glance to each other, they all understood that they should remain quite whilst the barkeep was within earshot. When the man walked away, they all went after the ale and food.

_Ok, I understand the connection between the planet and the arcanica. But what is the connection between the words and the arcanica? _Aeona whispered as quitely as she could.

_The language is nothing more than a guide. It is possible to use arcanica without it. But doing so would require infallible concentration. It's not recomended to try it. However, as we've already taught you, you can say the words in your head. When you're ready we'll show you other ways to cast spells. But for now, only verbally or mentally say the words. _Relpied Telvor.

_I understand. However, I have another question. When you were teaching me how to whisper, you said that you can whisper into other world. How do we know about these other worlds and how do you contact people in them? _Aeona asked as she took a sip of ale.

_I suppose you are almost ready to learn. I'll explain enough to satisfy your curiosity, It was about a hundred and fifty years ago now, when a man by the name of John Christian accidently, according to him, stumbled into our world. He was found lying unconscience in this city. When he awoke he explained where he had come from and how he got here. In his world, he was a kind arcanica scienctist. After collecting knowledge on our world, he returned to his own world. He returned some months later with many others to expirence this new world. While he was here the second time, he shared his knowledge with a few arcanica users. Since then, the knowledge has spread thoroughout our world. And people now travel between worlds at will. _Explained Ditaric.

_I see. Well that answers some of my questions. But leaves me with more. However I'll let time answer those. For now, let us enjoy our food. _She said continueing to eat her plate of roast turkey.

They returned to the house shortly after midday. „Now what would you like to learn Aeona? You have shown rapid growth and mastery of swordsmanship and arcanica. Pick any one topic and we'll teach you everything we know about it."

„Really? Hmmmm. On that note I guess I'd have to say teleportation. I think that would be a very practical skill to learn."

„Teleportation huh? While it is a very useful skill, and very sought after by merchants, it has its risks. I'll explain those now befor you decide. I have personally seen people teleport objects in their hands and accidentally send their hand with the object. I've also heard about people getting stuck in the arcanica realm while attempting to teleport. With this in mind do you still wish to continue with your selection?"

Aeona carefully weighed the risks. In the end she decided they were worth it. „Yes i'm sure. When can we start?"

Ditaric looked over to Telvor. „Don't ask me to do this one. You and I both know how well I do teleport spells. Last time I tried it I nearly blew off my hand with a high concentration of arcanica. This one is all you." Said Telvor

Ditaric rolled his eyes, he should have known better to than to ask Telvor. „Alright, we'll start after dinner. For now, I'd like to continue your sword training. Come on down." Ditaric and Aeona walked downstairs to the large training room. „I'd like to show you the true face of this city. You see all the pleasentries of Overcity. But you haven't seen Undercity. This is where the vast majority of the poplulace lives. It is a collection of guilds all working together for the same task, to make money. There's the Theives Guild, Arcanists Guild, Warriors Guild, the Archers Guild. And lastly, the Heroes Guild. When the time comes, you will choose one guild to serve, most likely. At some point, after you've proven yourself to the guild, you'll eventually run the guild." He explained as he walked over to the cabinet.

When he got to it, he walked to the right of it and said „Látum augliti þínu að vera þekkt og ljós." The dirt wall turned into limestone right befor their eyes. Then a door appeared with ornate filigre along the frame. On their own accord, the doors opened inwards to reveal hundreds of thousands of lights reflecting off the walls of an enormus cavern. It was filled with thousands of buildings and people.

As they walked through, the doors closed behind them to once again turned to dirt. Aeona looked at the city below them from the edge of the outcropping they were standing on. „Wow, I can't believe that more people live down here than above." She said in wonder. Ditaric motioned her to follow him down a staircase to the left of where the door was. As they descended, Aeona stopped multiple times to admire the view that was provided.

When they reached the bottom, they found themselves at the edge of a square filled with shops. „A word from the wise, people will give you shit about wanting to join a guild. Just don't let it get to you. Speaking of which, do you have any idea which one you wanna join?"

„I was thinking of joining the Heroes guild, seems how I don't specialize in either swordsmanship or arcanica. But, didn't you say that you wanted to teach me somethings?" asked Aeona.

She let the question sit in the air as they started walking towards a giant structure in the center of the cavern. „Yes, I wanted to teach you somethings in swordsmanship that should only be taught down here, where people understand. Now, do you want to know how a Brettist-vopn gets it's shape?" Ditaric asked as they continued walking through the busy streets of Undercity.

„I thought it was the balance between your body, mind and soul that gave them their shape." She answered.

„In part, you are correct. But inside everyone that has ever held a Brettist-vopn is a form of spiritual being. This being is what forms the weapon. With me so far?"

„I think so. However, I don't see the need for such a being to exsist."

„The being is more or less, a soul fragment from the Brettist-vopn. It just happens. No one has been able to explain why or how. But what is important is the fact that it is not us who control the weapon. In fact, the only thing we do is pick up and decide what to use it for. But the actual handiling of the weapon is control by this spiritual being."

They stopped at the gated entrance to the castle at the center of the cavern. The outer walls of which were made from brimstone. Narrow arrow slits were betrayed by the many torch lights from within. „Wow, this is beautiful. Do the people above the ground even know there's a castle beneath them?"

„Many know about it. Are you wondering why I brought you down here to teach you swordsmanship? You're thinking ‚What could be so dark or powerful that we needed to leave the public eyes?' Am I right?" he asked as the gates were opened by guards on the other side and they walked through.

Aeona instantly regonized the feel of Arcanica coursing through the air. She nodded her head in response to Ditaric's questions. „Why do I feel arcanica coursing through the air?" Aeona asked as she began to look around and keep track of her surroundings.

_What you feel is the effects of an aura. Auras are spells used to cover a large area or an object. They're effective, but they're easy to detect. Just like anything else, arcanica is hard to detect in small amounts, but once it gets big enough, it becomes obvious. One of the drawbacks to auras is that anyone effected by it can feel it. Also if a person is knowledgable enough in arcanica, they can detect the purpose of the aura. _Ditaric whispered.

They stepped into a large courtyard with a garden in the center. Colors of every hue were abundant. _But in answer to your unspoken questions; I've brought you here to teach you about Demon Blades. They look like a normal weapon but with one distinct difference; they glow. Demons feel the need to intimidate their enemies more than they already do. They accomplished this with the development of arcanical blades. These blades have auras placed on them to perform various tasks. For instance, my blade, is one such weapon, it has an aura on it to kill anything it cuts. Do you understand now why I brought you here?_

„Yes I understand. But what I don't get is, are we here to learn how to make them? Or how to use them practically?" She asked as they passed through a massive porticulis leading into the castle. The porticulis led directly into a main hallway that broke off into three different directions, the right and straight to a large double door. The hallway was well light by floating arcanica lights. But they followed to the left, which just kept going.

„Neither. We are here to get one customly made for you. Oh, you might want to change into a demon when we meet the smith. He's been here for hundreds of years I've been told. While we walk to the forge, let us disscuss what kind of an aura you want on your weapon. What will make your weapon infamous?" Ditaric said as they walked down the path to the left.

„I want my weapon to be a hammer. The aura needs to be something haunting, like a demon. Maybe it should be something like stealing peoples' life force and feeding it to me. Yeah, thats what I want. I want it to syphon peoples' life force to me. It also needs to glow a blackish purple."

„That's truely dark. But it's very demonic. I like it. We'll see if the smith approves of it. He doesn't do auras that he doesn't approve of. However, where we're both demonic royalty, he wont have much of a choice. Oh well, we'll find out if he approves." He explained.

They walked all the way around the castle via the hallway. At the rear of the castle there was a forested area with a depressed clearing in the center. From within that depression came the red glow of a fire. As the siblings walked closer to the small forest, they began to hear large hammer blows on metal.

When Aeona and Ditaric got to the clearing, they found a large forge at the bottom of the depression, and a large demon working on a red-hot bar of metal. „Why have you come to my forge once again Ditaric? I trust it isn't to have _dökk logi_ repaired. Perhaps you wish for me to make a great weapon for you'r friend here? A pretty one she is, maybe I give discount."

As the demon turned his head to look apon the newcomers fully, Aeona transformed into a demon. The demon blacksmith dropped his hammer, ignoring the fact that it landed on his foot, as he bowed down at the sight of the purple markings covering Aeona's demonic body. „Prinsessan mín, fyrirgefa mér. Ég ætlaði ekki vanvirðing. Ég mun taka við öllum refsingar dæmdur af þér. Hvað myndir þú hafa orðið um mig?"

Aeona unfolded her ebony wings. „Ég hefði ekkert illt hendir þig. Ég vil einfaldlega að gera mér vopn og leggja aura á það." She said as she placed her open hand on the blacksmith's shoulder, a signal for him to rise.

„Ég myndi vera heiður að gera vopn fyrir þig. Hvað hönnun langar það? Ég er hrokafullur þú vilt nota aura eins og heilbrigður. Hvað mikill máttur myndi þú hafa á vopn þitt?"

„There's no need for such formalities. What is your name?" Aeona asked as she and Ditaric continued further into the clearing.

„My name is Framleiðandi stríð. Or just stríð for short. Now, if you don't mind me asking, what would you like for a weapon?" stríð said as he continued working on the small piece of metal that he had been working on before his company arrived.

„I was thinking of a great warhammer with a form of life syphoning aura on it. That is what I'd like, if you don't mind." Replied Aeona.

„mmmmmm. I think I can come up with something for you. What's your favorite color? Purple to go with the royal markings? Or maybe something a little different?"

„I thinking a black-purple would look great on a warhammer." Said Aeona.

„I'll start working on it as soon as I finsih up with this order of spear heads for the Guild Armies. I've already finished four-hundred and forty-three today. That only leaves seven left." He says as he resumes hammering a single bar of iron.

„Well that would be much appreciated. Now, what would something like that cost? I might be royalty, but I'm still willing to pay like any other person."

Stríð casts a side-ways glance at Aeona. „I insist that this be all on me. However, if you wish to help pay for this weapon, I have an idea. Why don't you help me make your own weapon?"

„I can live with that. When would you like me to come help you?" Aeona replied.

„Well, the day is still young, so why don't you think about what to name your weapon? When you're done with that, come back here."

„I think I'll do just that. Brother?" As she looks toward Ditaric. „Did you have any other plans for today?"

Ditaric closes his eyes in concentration. „I did have a few places that I wanted to take you down here. But other than that, not at all. We can see all of them and be back here before lunch time."

„I shall be done with these spear heads by then. I look forward to working with you Lady Aeona. For now, go about your business as you wish."

„Thank you very much." Expressed Aeona as her and Ditaric turned to leave the forest.

They returned the way they had come through the castle. „So where are we going first brother?"

_I was thinking of going to each of the guilds to show you what it's like. _Whispered Ditaric.

_That come's as a bit of a suprise to me, seems how you haven't trained me in all the skills associated with the guilds yet._

„To be honest, I don't think you need any training. I was able to shoot with deadly accuracy and consistency after a few tries. You should be able to pick it up right off from the start." Ditaric said as they walked past the main gate to the castle. „So, which guild would you like to go to first?"

They stopped at the intersection before commiting to a destination. _We might as well go the Archery Guild and get it done and over with._

_As you wish. We shall go see the archery Guild. It's only down this road a little ways._ He wishpered as he turned to go down the road to the left.

As they got closer to the guild, they began to see more people wielding bows slung over their shoulders. Some were simple wood, some metal, and some magic; no two alike. „It's hard to believe that there are this many different types of bows. It's just hard to wrap your head around. I can only imagine how many different arrows there are."

„Hahahaha. You have no clue. Most people decide to have their own unique arrow sets made. Haven't you noticed yet? Not only are the bows all different, but so are the arrows."

As they approached the staircase that led to the Archery Guild, the siblings were stopped by a group of men with arrows aimed at them. „What are you doing here Ditaric? You have no business here. And if she's a friend of yours who's interested in joining, tell her ‚dodge'." Without a second thought the man released his arrow.

_Catch._

With her heart still beating at a normal rate and her breathing slow as ever, Aeona caught the arrow mere inches from her face. „snúa." She said and released the arrow. And just as quickly as it had come, the arrow flew back to its sender, point first.

_Prick. If all the members here are like this, then I'm all set. _

In the blink of an eye, the man's arrow was protruding from his own body. The man didn't even have time to scream before the arrow was lodged in his skull. The man paid for his ignorance, but that clearly wasn't enough. When Aeona turned around and started walking away, the rest of the men released their arrows as well.

_You never learn! _Aeona yelled with her mind. _Snúa. _

And just like before, the arrows all reversed direction and impaled their owners. „So, where are we going next Brother? Cause, I don't think we're welcome here anymore."

Ditaric quickly fell into step with his older sister. „I should certaintly say not. Would you like to visit the Warriors guild next? Or do you think that our time could be best spent somewhere else?"

„Actually, I was thinking of going to the Hero's guild. Would that be acceptable brother?"

Ditaric recalled his previous dealings with the Heroes Guild. „I haven't had any bad exchanges with the Guild. So I suppose it isn't a bad idea. Alright, lets go see Barragnar." Responded Ditaric.

Together the siblings walked the streets of the city, people everywhere recognizing Ditaric, for both good and for bad. But most of all, they saw his new consort. Those who were brave or mad enough to make a comment usually just dropped to the ground gasping for air.

By the time they arrived at the Guild gates, a total of seven people had dared to make comments on either Ditaric or Aeona. Five of which were directed to Aeona. These resulted in four deaths. Ditaric either simply didn't care about their lives or didn't even notice their remarks.

„So what kind of a man is Barragnar?" asked Aeona as they stood waiting for the gates to be opened from the inside.

„Well he's a nice enough man. He recognizes power when he sees it. And if he thinks that you'd make a better guild master, he'll step down. One thing you should know though, the guild master of the Hero's Guild practically controls all guilds. If you go into the Hero's Guild, people will know that you mean to rule them. Most will see this as a challange. There is a pecking order here. You will find out in a week where you rank. Think you're up to the challange?" explained Ditaric as the gate doors opened up.

Together they walked into the guild. „Sounds like fun." Aeona smiled at the thought of these people trying to kill her in battle. Archers, swordsmen and arcanicists alike, all walking about, fighting and studying.

_Tell me brother, are there any here who actually possess the petential to beat me?_

_ Everyone possesses the petential to beat you with the right amount of luck and enough muck-ups on your part. But you're asking who can actually match you in a fight. The answer would be no one. That includes Barragnar. And he's about to find that out. _

Aeona and Ditaric approached a middle-aged man with large muscles, sitting on a throne. His battle-axe leaning against the wall inside of his arm's reach. „Well Ditaric, its been a long time since I've seen you around here. What can I do for you and your friend here?" Barragnar made a kindly dismissive gesture towards his advisors who had previously demanded his attention.

Ditaric stepped forward and met Barragnar with open arms. „Well my friend, my sister here is looking to join your guild." He responded as he looked towards Aeona.

The guild master gave a quizical look towards the slender female figure standing behind Ditaric. „I don't doubt you, but if she's your younger, then the law of demons apply to her."

Ditaric simply smiled and stepped aside as he said „See for yourself." Barragnar stepped in front of Aeona. He looked at her up and down with a practiced eye.

„What's your speciality...?"

„Aeona. My name is Aeona. And I have no speciality."

„I see. Well then I'll start you off with an arcanica exam. Elvman!" A short stocky man who glowed a light blue came running up to the group.

„Sir, What can I do for you?" he asked in a deep voice.

„I'd like you to evaluate this young lass on aracanica. She's Ditaric's sister, so be careful."

„I understand Harbinger Barragnar." Elvman said with a forced calmness. „Ma'am, if you'll stand over there, I'm going to cast several different spells at you. Now, your job is to deflect or block them." The two stood at oppisite ends of the hall. „Are you ready miss?"

„I'm perfectly prepared." Aeona said with a smirk.

Elvman took his casting stance and prepared a fireball. Aeona was ready for this, it was the first spell she had ever used. The arcanica mage moved his hands and the ball of fire went flying towards Aeona.

_Verja__eldur. _The fireball hit a light shiny blue wall not two feet from Aeona's face. Aeona hardly notice the mana drain from the ward, but she felt it decrease even more apon impact. _MMMM, I'll have to be careful of that in the future._

Ditaric smiled as he heard his sister's throuhts. Telvor and he had agreed that Aeona needed to learn many things by herself. She was beginning to understand that.

Elvman showed no emotion, though he was quite impressed with the lass's stance and power. He could easly feel the drain in his mana from the spell, and outwardly seemed a little out of breath. He noted that the woman standing in front of him hadn't even flinched from the impact drain. Now he prepared an ice spike for the lass, her conventional wall would be pierced if she wasn't prepared for it. He gave a slight smile to Aeona.

She might not have known the spell he was casting, but she knew that he was adapting to her barrier. Just before the man released the spell aimed at her, she said „Snúa". Elvman knew the word and instantly dreaded his fate. Aeona held out her hand palm first towards the spike. The shard of ice folded back on itself and reveresed its direction apon contact and was hurtling towards it's caster.

The onlookers were astounded and speechless. They saw a calm and deadly female, looking so serene with her hand out streched. And a man who knew his death awaited him. But they didn't see Ditaric move his lips. „stöðva"

All around him, the world just froze in place. He walked through the crowd and towards the spike just sitting in midair. „brætt." He said. Then he walked back to his place in the crowd. _Hefja. _He suddendly felt very tired, the spike turned to water, just splashing Elvman and the crowed gave an audible sigh of relief. Aeona herself was dumbstruck till she saw Ditaric bearly able to stand.

When Barragnar regained himself after the turn of events he simply laughed. „Well my lady, it certaintly looks like you are Ditaric's better half. I see that you are not his younger, but rather his older. It would be an honor to have one such as you join our ranks. What to you say men?" everyone in the crowed stared at one another, unsure of what to think of the lady standing before them. As one, they all placed their right fists over their hearts and bowed to Barragnar, then to Aeona.

„We would be honored as well Harbringer. She shall join us." They all said. To Aeona and Ditaric, it sounded like a very disgruntled choir. But the message didn't lose it's meaning. Harbringer Barragnar walked to Aeona and placed his right hand on her heart and instructed her to do the same.

„A sound soul dwells within a sound heart." He moved his hand to her left shoulder. Aeona mirrored his action. „And a sound body." Now he moved his hand to her temple. „And a sound mind. You have been accpted into our ranks as a sister of the guild." He smiled with a grin. „Welcome Aeona." The gathered crowd started shouting in jubulation.

„Thank you Harbringer Barragnar." She responded with a bow. „I will serve the guild in whatever way suits it's needs and duties." She stood back up. „But now, I have a question for you. Would you mind if I went back to the forge to help with the construction of my weapon?"

Barragnar laughed which shook his whole body and resounded throughout the hall. „Listen lass, just because you work for the guild, doesn't mean your time isn't your own. You need not ask to go anywhere. All I ask is that you tell me so that I can find you if necessary. Go right ahead help out that old demon."

„Thank you again. I will be on my way then." She smiled at him as she turned and went out the door. Aeona was so happy she couldn't stop jumping out of gayness. She finally managed to calm herself enough to control her actions. She went into a run heading straight for the forge. Buildings meant little to her. At this speed and with her strength, she simply jumped to the roof of the first building and ran along it till it ended. Then jumped to the next, making it to the forge in the center of the cavern in no time at all.

She arrived, her heart rate had bearly accelerated. „You are fast, my lady." Remarked the forge master. „But you haven't learned to do so quitely. You should practice this sometime." He looked towards his princess and bowed his head. „Will you come join me?"

„I would be happy to." She said with a smile. „What do you need me to do?"

_I need you to look through these stone samples I have gathered for you. You shall need to choose either one or two types, depending on the style of hammer you want. Have you given any thought to that?_

_I have actually. I was thinking about a large regtangular block of stone with with numerous small spikes at each end._

_„_Then I would suggest looking for one with a hard shell and a slight give in the center. Your chooses would be Malchite, Fel iron or reaver stone. Your choice."

„Having done some reading during my free time, I'm going to go with Reaver Stone." The demon stríð smiled, showing all his teeth.

„And why is that my princess? Im interested in what you know about Reaver Stone."

Now it was Aeona's turn to smile.

_I choose it because it glows a dark purple and black when there's blood on it. It also has a natural ability to absorb energy from any blood on it. But I'm unsure if that effect would stack with the aura I want on it._

_Hahahahaha but indeed it would. Reaver Stone mearly absorbs from the blood, your aura can be made to absorb from the body and soul. It would make for a very fiendish weapon. Now, what would you like the spikes made out of? I can think of several materials that would complement this weapon very well._

Aeona walked over to a table with a large number of samples of ores and stones on it. She saw exactly the one she was looking for. And when she went to grasp it, she found her hand had holes in it where her skin touch the ore. „I want them made of Fel Iron. I've heard from Telvor it is the strongest thing we have discovered. But I can also tell it is incredibly sharp. That would make for a wonderful piercing material."

Stríð couldn't help but take pride in Aeona's knowledge. She knew what kind of weapon she wanted, and she knew the right materials to make it out of. „You'd make a wonderous blacksmith my lady. If you would be so kind to simply draw out a scetch for me, I will get right to work and have it ready for you during the later hours of tomorrow afternoon."

This was turning out to be a great day for Aeona. She couldn't stop smiling as she drew out a design for the hammer on a piece of cloth. „I will be around before lunch to finish helping you and to collect my weapon tomorrow evening. Thank you for your services stríð."

_It is my pleasure your highness. Fare well till then._

Aeona left the clearing trying to decide where to go now. _Bother, where did you go?_

_I was wondering when you would be done with your business. I am back at the house discussing your training with telvor. Come back when you will, you can have the rest of the day to wander about._

„Thank you brother."

Aeona wandered around the underground city enjoying the sights and sounds of the world around her. She saw people doing arcanica tricks for a crowd, peddlers selling their wares and craftsman plying their crafts for entertainment. She also saw a group of large burly men arm wrestling. She could tell by the color of their skin that some were demons. She decided to let a little of the purple of her rank flow into her skin as she walked towards them.

Some of the men noticed she was walking towards them. But many of the demons noticed the power she wielded so casually. Aeona saw realization flash across one demon's eyes. He quickly composed himself and stepped forward. Aeona thought he looked both angry and curious.

„My lady, if you are who I believe you to be, I am honored to meet you and would consider my life complete if you would allow me to serve you. However, if you are naught but a fraud, I will cut you where you stand for your insolence. Now, which is it?"

Aeona thought he had a nice voice and would be a wonderful singer. She also liked him very much for his no bullshit attitude and his loyalty. She decided he would like the truth of the matter. „Ég raun prinsessu þína. Þá ég sætti mig við tryggð þína. Segið mér, vinir þínir vitum hver ég er? Betra enn sem komið, þú, veist nafn minn?"

The demon's eyes lit up with joy and humility. „Ég veit að ekki þínu nafni. Að ég vafi kæru vinir vitum staða þín. Þökkum þér, prinsessu mitt, við samþykkt þjónustu mína. Hefur þú að gera mig þann heiður að því að segja mér nafn þitt?" The remaining demons understood the gravity of the situation. They had realized all too late who this woman was.

„Mitt nafn er Aeona Unx. Ég frumburður barn af konungi okkar. Núna segðu mér ykkar."

„Mitt nafn er að Shuai, prinsessu mín. Að ég telja að þeir höfum að skilja að lokum hver þú ert með. Væri að þú eins og mig til fylgdar þér?"

Aeona nodded her head. „I would appreciate it very much." Aeona said with a smile. She and Shuai walked to the rest of the group. She could tell most of the demons knew who she was, but the humans had no clue.

„Look miss, I don't mean to be rude, but we don't want you here." Said a man with a large mustache and greasy hair. His remark did not sit well with the demons. Several of them snarled at the man with barely controlled anger.

„I personally don't care what you want. I actually came to see if any of you would be interesting in sparring with me. No weapons, just fists. Any takers?" Each of the humans simply looked at each other. As they did so, they all nodded, thinking the same thing. As one group, they charged at the lady standing before them.

Shuai knew what was coming and stepped out of Aeona's way. He took one glance at Aeona before he looked at the charging men. He saw the biggest smile he ever did see. He knew she was enjoying herself. He almost felt bad for the man who reached her first.

The first man went for Aeona's head with his large fist. When he should have hit flesh, he hit nothing but air and fell to the ground after taking a fist to the stomach. The next man had more momentum than the first and stopped at a knee placed at groin level. The next two took a round house kick to their heads. The last one knew what he was doing and managed to dodge Aeona's flawless uppercut.

He countered with a swift punch to her face. What he didn't expect was for Aeona to hold her hand out and catch it. She squeezed his hand and twisted. There was an audible pop as the man started to fall to the ground screaming in pain.

_Now that was a beautiful fight. _Whispered one of the demons.

_I'd like to see them get back up. _

_I almost feel bad for them. Especially that one who took the knee. I can still feel the pain myself._

_But who is this woman, our lord only had Ditaric and even he renounced his claim to the throne. She certaintly has the power of royalty but do any of us actually know who she is?_

_She claims to be the first born of our lord. Regardless of who she actually is, she carries the rank of royalty and we shall treat her as such. Her name is Aeona._

Aeona paid minimual attention to the conversation the others were having. She left the humans where they laid and walked away. _I should have known these people wouldn't have been any trouble. Brother, I'm returning home for dinner. _

The group of demons looked at her as she continued to walked towards the ground level staircase, astounded that two royal family members should be in the city.

_Very well, me and telvor will awaiting your return. Any ideas on what to have? _Responded Ditaric.

_I was thinking of someplace with lots of people. Someplace we can just have a good time. If that's alright with you two? _

_I see no problems with her suggestion, Master Ditaric. Deano's is usually a very popular place. _Whispered Telvor.

Aeona arrived at the staircase leading back to her brother's place. „I'm home." She said as she opened the door leading to the main level of their home. „Everyone ready to go?"

_You should probably take a bath before we go out for the night. _Ditaric responded.

_Yes, I suppose you're right brother. _Aeona suddendly felt very dirty. _I could definelty use a bath._

She made her way up the stairs to her room to find some clean clothes. She settled on a long red dress that reaches to her ankles with gold accents. The dress is open at the top, giving view to her shoulders. The sleeves have crowned shoulder guards. For footwear, she finds a pair of brown heeled, laced boots which reach up to her knees over long stockings with brown garter belts. "This'll look good."

After washing up and drying off, Aeona dons her dress and boots. _I'm ready to go now._

"Then let us be off. It'll take us a while to get to Deano's."

"Are we going to split up like we usually do? Or can we stay together and talk?" Aeona inquired.

_I suppose we can enjoy each other's company. It's no big secret now that you're living with us. And I personally don't care who knows that you're my sister. _Ditaric looked back and smiled.

"What's the best way to get there Telvor? I know it's in the middle of the city, but you'd best lead."

"Yes I suppose I should Master Ditaric. Very well, follow me. So, my lady, I hear you had a very productive day. Care to talk about the weapon you've convinced Stríð to make for you? I've always found peoples personal preferences for weapons to be rather informitive about who a person really is."

„Well I decided to go for a hammer with spikes on each head. The spikes are going to be made of Fel Iron and the head of Reaver Stone. I thought their natural magical attributes would enhance the weapon itself." Aeona explained.

_Then I assume that you will have a form of energy syphoning on the weapon. How about a name? _

_ Gæta__sálar__. It translates to Keeper of Souls. I didn't have to think about its name for very long. It seemed like the perfect name. Would you not agree? _

"I most certainly agree that name does fit the weapon. I'm also very pleased with your knowledge on the materials you're using. Stríð must be very impressed." Telvor stated.

"I think he was just happy to have met two royal family members, let alone make their weapons as well. I think he's a very happy Demon right now." said Aeona.

The group walked through the city streets as the sun began to set, cloaking everything in pinkish purple. People crowding the street, laughing everywhere, children playing tag, not a care in the world. "What a beautiful place this is. Everyone is so happy, enjoying the world around them. They're…..alive." Aeona said with a smile.

Ditaric and Telvor had paid little attention to the world around them and focused more on their own paths. At Aeona's comment, they looked, actually looked and saw the world around them. "It truly is magnificent. I've never seen these streets more alive than they are right now. People in this city appreciate the night life; they work during the day and spend their nights in public laughing, affecting everyone else around them. These truly are blessed times." Noted Telvor.

They found Deano's in the city center filled with people and good times. There was a crowd of people standing outside the doors holding drinks and talking in groups. Aeona couldn't keep herself from gaping in awe, to see so many people just living. Together, Aeona, Ditaric and Telvor entered the bar and got drinks then walked back outside.

The sun was on the horizon, the air cooling down slightly, and stars starting to show. Braziers were being lit throughout the streets; the afternoon had gone, and turned to dusk. Aeona took a drink of her mead as she looked at the scene before her. She couldn't stop smiling as people performed feats of strength, coordination and arcanica.

_I've never seen such a happier place. Where I grew up, all we had were holidays and fairs. But those were few and far between. Here, everyday is a holiday. _

_You have no idea. We'll have to come out when The Darkmoon Faire comes around. It's a huge carnival that comes around once a year. If you think THIS is crowded, you'd better prepare yourself. _

After the group had all finished their drinks they decided to walk around to find some food and for entertainment. They found a small vendor selling beef chunks and veggies on thin sticks. As they continued walking around the city eating their food,

They continued to wander and enjoy the world around them till it was time for a new day. Bed sounded like a wonderful idea, too bad it was on the other side of the city. Or was it a few blocks down on their right? They wandered aimlessly till they ended up right back in the center. Home wasn't far in coming after that. "Well, good night Telvor. Good night brother."

"Good night lady." Responded Telvor.

_Good night Aeona. _

The morning found all three of them still in their clothes lying on top of the sheets. As the streets began to fill up once more with people, Ditaric's house and its inhabitants all remained still and silent. No one had even stirred till lunch time. Aeona was the first to arise and admire the new day.

She silently walked through the house and checked in on her brother and Telvor; both still fast asleep. After taking a warm bath and putting on a fresh set of clothes, Aeona decided to go out and get lunch before everyone woke up.

She found a small restaurant down the street with red paper lanterns out front. As she approached the front counter, a short man with tan skin and slanted eyes turned to face her. The man gave a wan smile and said "Whot can di get foo you?"

Aeona was puzzled by the man's accent. It was obviously foreign and hard to understand. "Ummm…..I need a meal for three of rice, chicken soup with noodles and some beef sticks. Also some of those pastries." She pointed to some triangular pieces of dough with a cream filling.

The man behind the counter smiled, revealing large white teeth as he wrote down her order. He did some simple math and told Aeona her total. She paid her due and a little extra for the man to keep. When he turned around to face his crew in the kitchen he began speaking in a fast foreign tongue, which was followed by laughter.

Aeona saw a section of wall that was covered with notices of various imports. "**Be on the lookout for this man.**" "**The Guards can't protect you.**" "**Looking for work assistance.**" Aeona skimmed a few of the hanging articles before a man came from the kitchen carrying several bags of food.

When she returned home, Aeona found her brother and Telvor just getting up. "I brought home food." She said with a smile. Telvor expressed his gratitude, got some food and went down the hall to his room.

As he was coming down the stairs, Ditaric muttered something that sounded like, "It better still be warm." He was surprised to see steam still rising off the food. "Mmmmmmmmm, me and Telvor haven't had austur in a long time. I must admit it is one of my favorites. Have you had austur before? " he asked as he took one of the pastries with cream filling.

„I must admit, I have no clue what it is." Aeona responded.

Ditaric started coughing uncontrolably. After he stopped, he started laughing. „You just went around the area and found something that looked appetizing. Let me tell you what this all is." He procedes to point at the pastries. „These are called rjóma krabbi." Then to the „chicken soup". „This is what we call kjúklingi Cho Mein."

Aeona inspected each of the dishes carefully, eventually choosing the Cho Mein. With her hands she picks up a piece of meat and eats it. „I have no clue what this stuff actually is but it tastes like chicken with some weird herbs and sauces."

After they finished eating and Telvor had returned from his room, Ditaric and Aeona went down to Undercity. When they reached the end of the first set of stairs, Aeona reacted yet again with sheer amazement at the sight. „I don't think this'll ever get old." She said with a smile.

Together they walked briskly to Stríð's forge where they found the smith hard at work. „Ah, my lady. Welcome back to my workshop. You will pleased to know that your weapon is almost complete. There's naught but the finishing touches left. Would you like to see?"

As Aeona nodded her head and stept forward, Ditaric gave the smith a slight smile. When she stood next to stríð and looked at the furnace, she saw a massive two-handed warhammer resting on several anvils cooling.

The hammer head glowed a dark demonic green with wisps of deep purple fading in and out of existence randomly. „It's beatufil. I don't think I could've envisioned it any better." Aeona reached her hands out to touch it then looks at stríð. „May I?"

„Oh but of course. Like I said, it's all but done now." And so Aeona grasped the handle with both hands and lifted the hammer off its resting place. Even with her great strength, it was still very heavy. „I added an extra enchantment to it as well. It wont harm the person who names it. If one should try to hit you with it, it'll merely deflect the blow back at them. And should you drop it, it will simply suspend itself in the air in front of you."

Aeona snapped her head to stare at the smith with awe. „You can do that? I had no idea you could control arcanica like that. Can I name it? Or should I wait till we put the final touches on it?"

As Aeona and stríð continued their conversation, Ditaric walked off quietly. „You might as well name her now so I can engrave it on the head. So, what's it gonna be?"

„I was thinking of Gæta sálar. Should I..." A humming sound started coming from the weapon. Then it started glowing blood red. Then ice blue. The humming grew louder.

„How long did you spend on this name?" stríð asked.

„All of about five minutes. It seemed like the right name for it. Why? What's it doing?" Aeona replied.

„The weapon is resonating with its name. A weapon is normally only as good as its wielder and the materials it's made of. However, should a weapon be imbued with an enough arcanica, it'll absorb the residual energy and develop a form of soul. Should this happen, it'l choose a name. And should its wielder choose the name it has also chosen, it'll become a Runic Weapon."

The weapon stopped vibrating and glowing random colors. Its original colors returned for a moment and then those too disappear. Then the entire weapon turned to a dark grey stone with black wisps of energy. She felt a slight rythomic beet emenate from Gæta sálar. „You feel it don't you? The life force of Gæta sálar."

Admiring the power flowing through the hammer, Aeona poked at it with her mind. She felt something resembling the size of an ocean, Something so vast she saw it curve and disappear into the horizon. „You mentioned the term „Runic Weapon". What does that mean exactly?"

Stríð took a moment to think about his answer. „Runic weapons are magical weapons with a sense of awareness and duty. Their power grows as time goes on and they become stronger, like a living thing. To date, there are only 7 Runic weapons, now 8. You should call its name. See what happens."

Aeona stared at the massive hammer before she decided on what she should do. She was slightly scared of the idea having a living weapon but also found it astonishing.

_Gæta__sálar. _Aeona called out with her mind bringing forth the soul of the weapon in her hands.

The air in the forge moved like there was a great creature taking in a deep breath.

_Ahhhh it feels great to finally have a vessel to live in. My thanks to you both for creating this body for me. My name is Gæta__sálar. Always has been and always will be. Aeona Klof Traefix, that is your true name, I hereby offer you not only my services, but also those of all the dead. _

Stríð understood the full implictation of the name. _It can't be. No, you can't possibly mean..._

_Oh but I do blacksmith. I am indeed The Keeper Of Souls. I am the one who looks after your soul when you die. Your life, your power comes to me. _

Aeona's face turned ash white as she realized her weapon had become the embodiment of Death himself. _How did this happen? I do not understand._

_In time I will teach you all my secrets and more. For now though, all you need to know is that my power is near limitless and is literally in the palm of your hands. I will teach you how to control this power, but first I will teach you restraint and ambition. _

Aeona and stríð exchanged glances of pure wonderment and awe at the weapon they beheld.

_Oh, stríð, I will not be needing any finishing touches, grey happens to be my favorite color. I do thank you for your part in my current state. For this I will grant you one wish. Anything you want, anything at all._

Stríð was at a complete loss for words. He could barely comprehend the idea the having created a body for Death, nevermind being offered a wish by Death. With much thought, he finally knew what he wanted. _With all due respect, I'd like to ask of two things and no more._

_And those would be...?_

_I'd like to be able to materialize any items needed for my craft. And I'd also like to know how to make every item possible in smithing._

_Both of these of fair and honest requests. I see no motive in your heart other than joy and fullfilment. I will grant you these requests. _

As a beam of darkness fell from the roof of the cavern and swallowed stríð, his head began to swell with information and power. He screamed but no sound left his mouth. Just as quickly as it had come, the beam disappeared. Stríð was left kneeling on the ground grasping his head and groaning.

_While it will hurt for a bit, I assure you that there are no lasting effects and I'm sure you'll be quite pleased with the results. Now, my Lady, what can I grant for you?_

Aeona became very puzzled and slightly cautious. _What do you mean? You already said you'd teach me everything I need to know. Why would I ask you for anything else when that alone is enough for me?_

She felt a sense of great pride and humor emmenate from The Keeper. _Hahahaha you already know not to ask for too much. You seek only that which will help you. You don't bury yourself in wants. Greed has led to the untimely end of many. _

Aeona couldn't help but laugh at the idea of The Keeper testing her morals. „Oh my, first the weapon is completed. Second, I name it and it turns into The Keeper himself. Now he tests my principles on greed. And it's but a candle mark to midday. Stríð, what do you think of this day?"

He cast a hard glance at the Princess and responded with, „My head feels like a fresh short sword; hot, hammered and inadequate for any practical use. However, I must admit the events of this day have been monumentual thus far. Who knows what the rest of the day shall bring."

_If I might interupt, I have an idea._

_There's hardly a reason for you to ask for permission to speak, but go ahead._

_ Yesterday, you went to the Heroes Guild, and completed the entrance fight. Is that correct?_

Aeona thought back to yesterdays events trying to remember when she had gone to the Heroes Guild. _Yes that's right. I didn't have any problems beating the wizard. What of it?_

_ You're joking...you can't possibly mean to... _Stríð interjected.

_ Oh but I do, and I think Miss Traefix here, will be more than willing to go along with the plan._

_ What plan are you two talking about?_

_ He wants you to challenge and kill Barragnar for his seat as Harbringer!_

Aeona's eyes widened with suprise and excitement at the idea of commanding all the other guilds. _It actually sounds like a godd fool-proof plan. I'm up for a quick fight with a huge payoff. _

Stríð simply shook his head as he looked at Aeona holding The Keeper in her hands. „You're becoming more of a demon each day." He smiled. „Go make a name for yourself my lady." And stretched out his hand to the Princess.

Aeona shook his hand with pride, she was truly a demon at heart now. Together Aeona Traefix and The Keeper left the forge and the castle at a brisk pace towards the Heroes Guild.

„It seems so odd to me now; my past life."

_Are you referring to your days as Aeona Unx?_

„Yes I suppose I am talking about those days. Life seemed so meaningless then. The only thing I was good for was being a whore so my parents could live off the money I made. Many of my clients felt bad and tipped me extra so I could save some for myself. Now, looking back on it, I feel so violated. I'll never know what I missed during those years of torture."

The Keeper listened intently for he was quite curious about the Lady's life before she met Ditaric. He thought long and hard before he responded to her. _I don't know what you would've accomplished in those years if you'd been given the chance. But I do know that you wouldn't be here today if you hadn't ordered those demons to kill your parents._

Stricken by the full meaning of what he had just said, Aeona stopped in the middle of the street and hit the ground with The Keeper angerly. „Are you saying I killed my parents?!"

Slightly dazed and confused, The Keeper had to mentally shake his head clear. _You didn't know about your heritage at the time? You didn't know that those demons were mearly obeying your command?_

Aeona moved to lean up against a nearby house for support. She set the hammer down next to her. „No. At the time I had just thought they had randomly picked my parents to die. I hated them for taking them away from me, but yet I felt free. Like I was...one step closer to being my true self."

_In a way, that is exactly what happened. When this is over, I'll show you a couple of things about yourself. Now, shall we keep going?_

After thinking about what The Keeper had said, Aeona agreed to keep going. They arrived at the Heroes Guild in but a few short silent moments.

_Now remember, Barragnar must accept your challenge, or else he looks like a fool. So he'll be quite displeased and angry. Many will not feel happy about a lone lady coming in and killing their Harbringer. Whether with honor or not, they will need to be saited once the deed is done. This, I will help you with. Now, are you ready?_

_ Yes Keeper, I am ready. _And so Aeona, carrying The Keeper on her back with a simple enchantment. She opened the double doors to the main hall. There sat Barragnar on his throne with his most trusted friends and allies. With confidence and without hesitation, Aeona stepped forward.

„Ah my Lady. What a pleasure it is to see you. What brings you down here this day?" Barragnar asked as he spotted Aeona crossing the hall.

„I've come to challenge you for your seat as Harbringer!" Aeona shouted loud enough for all in the hall to clearly hear her.

Barragnar's eyes revealed nothing but shock and silent dismay as he know he could not refuse her challenge. „Look lass, I don't want to fight you, but I'll be damned if your going to just waltz in here and make a mockery of me. I accept your challenge." With a single hand he picked his broadsword up and sweeped it across the room, telling everone to move out of the way.

„Why I ever agreed to let you into this guild, I'll never know." Barragnar readied himself to lunge at his opponent.

„You let me in because you know I'm a better fighter than you'll ever be." Aeona responded as she removed The Keeper from his magical sheeth. There was an audible gasp from many around the room as their attention was brought to her weapon.

„I see you've found your weapon of choice. Good, then I expect us to be evenly matched." With all his strength, he threw himself at the lady standing before him. With both of his arms, he brought his sword down to cleave Aeona in half as he was flying through the air.

Without even looking up at the flying man, Aeona stepped towards Barragnar. As his sword came thundering down, splintering the floor, Aeona spun around letting the momentum of her weapon hit Barragnar in the head. „Too slow. You aren't even capable of seeing my level."

As his skull shattered into thousands of pieces, Aeona and The Keeper felt the dead Harbringer's power flow into them. To Aeona, it felt like waking up from a hard day of training fully rested and ready to take on the new day. Any exhaustion or soreness she had felt, were now gone. Gone with the power that flowed into her from killing Barragnar.

From somewhere in the onlooking crowd, someone whistled. That was followed by a loud smack and the sound of a body hitting the floor. „Anyone care to challenge me? If there are, I'll let you all come at me at once." Several men stepped forward and drew their weapons. Aeona recongized them as two of the men who were standing around Barragnar when she had walked in.

„Anyone else care to help these two men?" Several more people stepped forward. Aeona duely noted that these three were arcanists. _This might be difficult Keeper._

_Hardly, I'll force them down mentally. That'll keep them distracted till you finish with these two mortals. Ready?_

_Ready. _Aeona held The Keeper in both hands ready to swing and conquer more souls. _Now. _Aeona rushed in swinging wildly, confusing her enemies as The Keeper assaulted the arcanists' minds with a barrage of energy.

The two swordsmen parried the opening downward swing together. With The Keeper held in the air by the two swords, using her remaining inertia and demonic strength, Aeona pulled herself over her enemies landing on her feet and spinning around. The two swordsmen came about to face their enemy and readied a barrage of sword swings at the open target.

As the two challengers kept their attention on Aeona, they didn't notice the hammer sweeping in at them from the side. The first caught the head between his hip and stomach. With the amount of force hitting him, he smashed into his partner sending them both flying into the crowd.

_I'm impressed, very well done. Now take out these arcanists before they recover enough to be a problem._

Without any further proding, Aeona charged the arcanists who were beginning to stand from the mass of energy sent at them by The Keeper. With their minds still foggy from recovery, they were aware enough to know they were in trouble unless they could detain the new Harbringer. „Hægur hreyfingar!" one yelled as he rose to his full height.

Aeona felt compelled to slow down her attack. Normaly she wouldn't have cared about any such compulsion but she had to obey this one. Resisting the arcanica with everything that had become Aeona, she began to ache with the effort was soon very sore. „Haltu hreyfingum þínum." Said the second confidently, as if he knew the battle was over now.

To Aeona's left there was stirring as one of the swordsmen got to his feet, but the other was spralled out on the ground unmoving. The remaining swordsman rose and walked to Aeona, his gaze never leaving her eyes. „Time to die you incompetent bitch!" He moved his sword to Aeona's throat.

Aeona couldn't help but laugh at this man's ignorance. „Do you really think that I would be here if I wasn't prepared for this situation? Keeper, I do believe our friends here are ready to forfit their souls to us."

_Splendid! I will gladly accept these souls into my being. _The Keeper made sure everyone in the room had heard him.

Aeona, with her eyes still locked with the eyes of the man with his sword at her throat, saw his face turn ash white in the blink of an eye. She felt his sword fall from her throat and heard a clang as it hit the floor. Turning her attention to the arcanists, she saw a similar scene here. All of the arcanists faces turned ghost white as The Keeper invaded thier very souls and ripped them out forcibly from their bodies.

In but an instant, the fight was over and Aeona stood in the middle of the hall holding her weapon, with six bodies lying about her. She was no longer sore from her struggles with the arcanica, the recently acquired souls relieved that tenfold. Looking at each of the faces of those around her, Aeona knew she would remain unchallanged for the rest of her life by these people. As she continued to look out at the throng of people, she walked to the dais and sat on the throne of The Harbringer.

„I have no qualms with any of you. I understand that you resent my pressence, but the fact of the matter is that I am your leader. I want the guilds of Undercity to flourish under my leadership. I will meet with the heads of each guild and together we will plan for our future. Other than that, your lives will go on as you please. Now, any questions before i return to other matters?"

Taking her time to look every person in the eyes, she understood that they were relieved and relished the idea of an ambitious leader. However, one girl stepped forward to stand before Aeona. „My name is Sheol, my lady. May I ask one favor of you?"

The young teen girl looked pleadingly to Aeona with tears in her eyes. „What can I do for you Sheol?"

„I...I want you...to bring my mother back!" Sheol couldn't contain herself from screaming as she started to cry uncontrolably. „Please...I know the soul that inhabits your runic weapon. I've met him once before. He took my mother from me!" This time her voice was filled with rage as she vicously pointed her finger at the weapon in Aeona's hand.

_My child, it is impossible to bring your mother back to full life. She accepted my coming and knew you'd find your own way in this life. _

_Keeper, is there anything we can do for her?_

_Aye, her mother's dying wish was that I let her come back once to talk to her daughter when the time was right. This, is indeed that time._

Aeona looked to the young girl with a smile. „Would you like to speak to your mother one last time Sheol?"

With tears still flowing freely from her eyes, she managed to sob out a sound resembling the word ‚yes'.

The doors and the windows of the hall flew open as a great wind blew from all directions, all converging on Sheol. A dark blue glow began to pulse to the beat of the wind. And just as suddenly as it come, the wind stopped and standing before all to see was Sheol's dead mother. „Mama?"

„My sweet little Sheol. You've grown much since I last saw you. I'm going to skip the formalities and get right to the point, for I don't have much time left on this plane. The world is about to change for the better. You must serve this lady before you. She is the one who will bring a never ending peace to this land. Trust in her, no matter the cost. That is all I ask of you. She will need you in the near future, and you will need her." She opened her arms inviting her daughter to one last hug and sign of affection before she was gone forever.

As they stood there embracing, Sheol's mother looked to Aeona and The Keeper. _Take care of her for me._

Aeona felt a pain in her heart as she saw a fading light in her eyes. _I will look after her like my little sister. This I swear to you as your last wish on this plane. _

Aeona and the Keeper both saw a flare of light in her soul as she relaxed into undying rest. _Family is forever my love. _And so Sheol was left standing there still hugging her now departed mother with tears of happiness flowing and a smile on her face.

Aeona set the Keeper down gently and walked to Sheol. „Your mother loved you very much. I know I can never replace her, though I do not wish to, but I promised her I would take care of you like my own." Aeona turned her attention to everyone in the room. „And I, Aeona Traefix, swear on my life as the heir to the Demon Realm, that I will care for you till death seperates us."

She took the leather glove off her right hand and held it out to Sheol, who willingly took it with tears in her eyes. „Gætir líf okkar vera fest saman með blóði" A red glow emanated from within their hands. The glowing seemed to pulse, like it was a heart, and together, the two sources moved towards one an other to merge into one. Aeona and Sheol let out light moans as their blood lines became one, making them family forever.

The onlookers gazed in amazement with their jaws near to the floor; never before had they witnessed so much power and arcanica at once. „Princess Traefix, sister and Harbringer of the guilds of Mombossa, I live to serve you on your quest for peace." Sheol said with new-found reverence and confidence.

Starting with Sheol, and those closest to Aeona, people knelt and bowed their heads in respect. The gesture spread like a wave that consumed everyone in attendence.

Aeona was dumbfounded as she looked about her to see everyone on their knees. When she looked back down to Sheol, she looked back up at her new sister and smiled. Aeona bent down to sit on her knees and kissed Sheol's forehead. „Thank you for this sister."

Sheol shook her head. „No, it is I who has to thank you for respecting my mother's last wish and giving me the chance to serve you." Aeona couldn't help but feel touched and smiled at the girl before her.

„Come Sheol, we have things to attend to." Aeona said quietly as she rose. „Thank you, all of you, for your loyalty. I want you to know that your devotion will be rewarded. Both in this world, and in the next. Together, we shall unite this world and bring peace to the masses. We have things to do, spread the word of our cause and sharpen your blades. From this day forth, we are Peacekeepers. By words or by blade, we uphold order.' That is our conviction."

Screams and cheers were mixed together as everyone took in Aeona's words like they were ambrosia. They would live and die for this lady before them, the one who has promised the world peace.

Aeona walked back to the throne to pick up the Keeper then returned to Sheol's side. With her new sister one step behind her, Aeona took the lead and walked out of the hall and into the streets. Crowds had gathered at the steps of the Heroes Guild to discover the source of all the commotion. Aeona and Sheol simply smiled as they walked through the crowd of people who had no idea who either of them were.

Once they were free of people and walking calmly down the streets of Undercity, Aeona thought it best to introduce Sheol to some important people. „I've noticed you do not carry a weapon or staff. Are you perchance in need of either?"

Sheol looked to the ground. „I broke my sword. It shattered one day during training. I've never been able to find a equal to replace it."

_Then I think you'll be happy to know that we are going to see a friend of mine. He made this hammer on my back._

Sheol stared at the hammer and it's craftsmanship. „No human could possibly make that, so that leaves one blacksmith of noterity, the demon in the citadel.."

„I find it a interesting idea to have a demon forge a weapon for a human...though you'll probably absorb some of the mana leaking off of me, making you more than just an ordinary human. That's on top of the mana that is now in your blood."

„You mean it's actualy possible for someone to be exposed to so much mana that the body learns how to produce its own?"

_It is very possible, however impropable. I have read of 13 such people. _

Stríð could hear and sense The Princess and her friend before they were in the citadel.

_Gott að sjá þig__ aftur, prinsessu. Hvað get ég gert fyrir þig og vin þinn? Ég verð að viðurkenna að ég er hissa að sjá þig aftur á svo stuttum tíma. _

Aeona smiled, „he knows we're here. He wants to know what he can do for us? What kind of weapon to you want?"

Sheol looked puzzled as she thought about the question. „Well my mother used to teach me the basics of arcanica and polearm combat when she was still alive. If your friend could forge me a combat staff, I'd be most appreciative."

_She needs a battlestaff that she can use to channel mana through. I suggest Fel Iron, it's heavy enough and allows for maximum mana manipulation._

_While i do agree with your suggestion, my princess, felawar stone will be much more suitible for a human, As her natural ability grows to produce mana, so will the staff's ability to channel it. It's a sort of living stone that grows to the wilder's nature._

_Very well, you're the master smith after all. We'll be along later, I'm going to bring Sheol home for dinner._

_Swing by when you have the chance and I'll have it ready._

_Thank you Stríð._

As Aeona was leading Sheol back to the surface, Sheol told Aeona stories of her past. „My mom used to be an arcanica student till she had me. I always felt quilty that I was the reason she never completed her training. But she used what she knew and taught me what she could. At the time I was too young to produce my own mana but I remember the words she taught me."

_Speaking of words, I have a compiled list of all the known arcanica spells. Which I would like to go start going over with you Aeona. You may then in turn teach them to Sheol if you wish to. _

„Can you hear him, Sheol? Can you hear the Keeper?" Aeona asked as they started the ascension to Diaric's house.

Sheol looked quizzicaly at the hammer on Aeona's back. „It seems he can choose who hears him and when. It seems Death holds many secrets." She replied with a smile.

_You two have no idea how many secrets I keep._

Aeona and sheol continued climbing, not having heard him. They reached the door leading to the basement of the house. As Aeona passed through the doorway she noticed Ditaric was not home and that she hadn't seen him since earlier. „Telvor, are you home?"

The sound of feet shuffling on the floor came from upstairs. Aeona proceded to the main level with sheol in step behind her. „I'm here my lady. I trust today has been equally pro..." Aeona reached the ‚main floor finding Telvor staring at her in horror. „...ductive. Is that the...'weapon'?"

_ Well this is certainly a surprise. I never expected to find you here, hiding right under my very nose. I've been after your soul for centuries and I find you here under the stench of Ditaric. Very clever...but now you have a debt to repay. _

The Keeper's appirition appeared staring at the frozen warlock. „This one cheated me a long time ago. As a reward I gave him the ability to use arcanica. I never expected he'd been smart enough to develop a way to hide from me. You've cheated death long enough. I've kept your marble set aside for a special occassion." The Keeper said with a ghastly grin.

Aeona and Sheol where still at the top of the stairs staring at the developing situation. Telvor tried to run to the front door but it slammed shut in his face. The appirition floated towards the shaking warlock. With a grin and a hiss, Death brought down his claws to slice through the flesh before him. Aeona closed her eyes, she had liked the mage.

No scream escaped Telvor's lips. No blood flowed from the warlock. Aeona opened her eyes to see The Keeper still swinging his claws trying to kill Telvor. The Keeper hit nothing but air as his hands kept going through the human body. Trying to appear outwardly calm, and all the deadly for it, The Keeper floated to stand in front of Aeona.

He stood there for a minute staring past her eyes. He smiled ever so slightly. „It seems, YOU now hold the power of life and death itself." As he began chuckling minicaly, the appirition dissolved into mist, leaving his laugh to echo through the building.

Telvor collapsed to the ground as he realizd he would not die today. Sheol shook her head clear and said, „You've either impressed the Keeper or have made him very angry. Either way, he's ammused." She looked to Aeona. „You might want to be on constant guard."

Aeona let out a scoff, „Ya think? I'll be honest, he scared the shit out of me. I could feel his eyes burning my soul. Almost like he was ripping it apart, trying to find something." She walked over to help Telvor up and to his room.

When she returned she signaled for Sheol to follow her uptairs. „I think after today's adventure it's time for a bath. Then we'll go out to get something to eat." Sheol could hardly complain about the plan; she was covered in sweat and dirt.

„But I don't have any clothes."

Aeona looked into her closet then back to her sister. „I don't think my stuff will fit you either... Alright, let's go get some clothes for you then we can bathe. However, if we're gonna be out anyways, wanna grab food too?"

Sheol nodded her agreement and went back down the stairs. Aeona took the lead as they departed the house and went on a mission for food. They past several tailors within minutes, each with their own unique style. Sheol saw a sign for an arcanica store a couple blocks down and ran for it. Aeona smiled and chased after her, leaping over a cart in an intersection.

As Sheol stood outside the store catching her breath, she noticed the price tag on a couple of items in the front windows. „THEY WANT HOW MUCH?! That's abusrd! We need to keep going." She started to walk off but Aeona grabbed her wrist.

„I got this covered." She reached under her dress and pulled out a bag and jossled it a bit to reveal all the coins inside. „I had some luck on my way to this city. I'll tell you the story later." She took Sheol's hand and led her into the store. „Grab whatever you need."

The man at the counter looked towards Aeona with eyes that could probably measure someone's worth with ease. He scowled and went back to reading a book at his counter. Sheol certainly did have expensive tastes; she kept looking at the silk robes in the back of the store that were priced at 15 gold a piece. Then it was over to the tomes, to the potions then back to the robes.

Finally she decided on a crimson silk robe and a black tunic. Aeona handed Sheol enough gold for the items then went to look at the tomes herself. As she was simply looking at the titles, one kept popping out to her, ‚The Red Book of War'. Aeona carefully took the redish-brown leather book off the shelf and opened to the front page.

„This book contains a multitude of arcanic spells and rituals for combat. THESE SPELLS SHOULD NOT BE ATTEMPTED BY ANYONE THAT IS NOT AN EXPERT ARCANIST."

Aeona closed the book and looked at the back cover. She ran her hand over the leather and felt an inscription. ‚(May your secrets be revealed to me.)' In a second thousands of images ran through her head in a blur. Aeona was able to see enough of the images to be interested. She brought the book to the counter and paid for it.

When Aeona and Sheol were outside on the busy street again, Sheol noticed the book „And you thought I had expensive tastes. You must have spent as much on that book as I had on this whole outfit."

Aeona laughed at her jest. „That I did Sheol. However," she turned the book over once and then again. „this book has a secret that I doubt that man knew about. Come, we still need to get food." Sheol realized the topic had been dropped and became gleeful as she and her sister went to find food.

After having enough food for four people, they returned home. They found Ditaric sitting at the table in the main room reading a rather large and dusty book. „What have you got there brother?" Aeona inquired.

„Oh just an old account of a war. Call it a hobby of mine." Ditaric finally looked up and realized Aeona wasn't alone. „And you are?"

_Don't be such a prude Ditaric._

„What is this?! Two guests?! I certainly object to this."

_Ah yes, my apologies Prince Ditaric. You may call me either Keeper or Death. Your sister gave me a vessel with her hammer's creation. _

_I knew I felt darkness in the house! Keeper._

_Ah how nice to see you again, Brother._

„Just when I thought today couldn't get any more dramatic..." Aeona sighed as she shook her head.

„Someone please tell me what in the name of the Flame is going on here!" Sheol yelled.

_Allow me to explain the current situation to you in person. _

For the second time that day, The Keeper appeared as an appirition before the group. This time he was accompanied by another. While the Keeper was black, this other was white. „This happens to be my brother." The Keeper gestured to the white figure. „It seems he too has found a vessel, in the shape of Ditaric's sword. While he represents the beginning, I represent the end."

Ditaric's head sank. „Oh bloody hell. There is no way this is happening. This wasn't suppose to happen for another thousand years or so. The book says so!"

Both appiritions laughed joyfully. „Those humans were so misguided! Several thousand years ago, a message was given to a respectible and clever merchant. We, we being gods, told him that one day when mankind had lost its way, we would take the form of weapons and change the world with the flames of war. He then proceded to tell this story to others, stating that a Priest had spoken the words. Soon, people were forgetting the words the man had spoken. Whispers became myth. Myth became legend. Little did they know, that the day we spoke of had already come." Explained the white appirition.

„As of right now, eight of the nine have been forged. I do believe that Aela is the only one who hasn't found a vessel. It has truly been an honor to meet the two harbringers of the war. The others will make their choices in time. But all in due time..." Said the Keeper has he and his brother dissolved.

„Did they just..." Telvor said from the hallway to his room. „The war has been initiated then. Master Ditaric, they can not stay here." He said with concern audible in his voice.

Ditaric rose from his chair to stand before Aeona. He reached out his hand, which Aeona took hesitantly, as she understood the full meaning. „I wish it wasn't like this brother. I didn't know that when my parents were killed that any of this would happen." Aeona almost choked on her tears. This is the second time she'd lost family.

„I didn't know that this would happen either when I agreed to train you." They embraced one last time as brother and sister.

Aeona let go and turned to Sheol. „Come up here and help me." Sheol wordlessly obeyed her sister, her friend and her commander in the coming war. Aeona sat on her bed and began to weep. Sheol knelt before her and embraced her. „Thank you Sheol. I don't expect this to be easy, but I need to know I can trust and count on you for anything."

Sheol stared at her with love. „Anything, now and forever. You have earned my respect, trust and my love."

Aeona wouldn't have been able to fight the urge to smile and chuckle, even if she had wanted to. „Thank you." Again they embraced then Aeona wiped the tears away and composed herself. „Alright, lets get all this stuff together."

Together they packed everything into a wardrobe and bureu. Aeona took hold of The Keeper's handle and put it on her back. She stood between the wardrobe and Sheol, who stood next to the bureu. Aeona reached a hand to the wardrobe and the other to Sheol's hand. Sheol took Aeona's hand and placed her other on the bureu.

„(Carry us home)" And with a flash of red light they departed from the home of Prince Ditaric.

Aeona opened her eyes to a familiar sight. She took in a deep breath and spun around on the stone floor. Sheol looked around and saw everything she could have ever wanted in a house. „Welcome to the former Unx Mansion. Now it is the home of Aeona and Sheol Traefix." She said as she lifted her hands into the air. All the torches and braziers lit up the house. With the light and warmth coming, the cobwebs, darkness and the cold quickly retreated and disappeared all together.

Throughout the village surrounding the manor, people noticed the light that had reappeared from within the home. Many gathered at the front door to see who now dwelled inside. Aeona decided to address the people with Sheol by her side. Together they got dressed and walked down the double staircase to the front door. Many regonized Aeona and cheered at her return.

„Please, you remember this body, not this heart and soul. I return to you a different person. A person with a vision, a vision of change for the world." Aeona and Sheol smiled at each other. „And so it begins." She whispered.


End file.
